ZTS
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: Zack is a dragon who has to kill Blaze, his brother. Yet Zack is in need of help calling for the aid of Yautjas, Hybrids, Dragons, and many other races. A dragon mixed AVP story. Created in 1996. Moon Knight and Irth, read with this story as well. R
1. Zack

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

**INFO on main Character:**

**His name:** Zack Dutches **- - - - Real name:** Zapadoslovenesky Kraj Dutches Beoulve** - - -** Zack (for short)** - - - Other name: **Ryu** - - -Alias name:** Ryu Erick

**Occupation:** Soldier - - - Hero of Soldier - - - Dragon King

**Human Height:** 5'10''

**Human Weight:** 120 lbs

**Dragon Height:** 30'10"

**Dragon Weight:** 9,000 lbs

**Favorite weapon(s):** sword - - Sword of Courage (A.K.A. Dragon Sword - - only one of its kind; sword wielded by his father Kegdan) gun - - BlackTail 9mm handgun - - - the Sword of Courage is the most powerful sword throughtout the universe and galaxies! Immune to all elements and magic, it can destroy any enchanted, special or strong weapon. Zack uses his sword often and hopes to destory anyone who thinks their sword is powerful! It can even cut galaxies in half!

**Race:** Dragon (pure bred Dragonian)

**Birthplace: Dragonia - - -** Beoulve Residence - - - Ivlaic

**Rank in Dragonia:** Dragon Defender - - - Dragon King

**Home Planet(s):** Dragonia & Earth

**Sworn Enemy(s):** Ajorsem the Virus, Blaze King of Darkness, Kazer Prince of Darkness

**History:**

Born to a powerful race of dragons. Natural shape shifters, they take on the form of humans on their home planet. They could change into their true form during battles and anytime they want, there were also dragon slayers cause wild dragons also lived here as well as drakes and wyverns . Twins are common in this race, rarely a single child is born. A great war raged on Dragonia, a war raging between two dragons over rulership of a kingdom, Ivlaic. The Black Dragon and The White Dragon, but in this war a third party was in play, the Dark Dragon. The Dark Dragon was being run by Blaze. Another group was formed to stop both parties and place the rightful heir to rule the kingdom, the Oort Cloud. It was being run by Zack's father, Kegdan Beoulve. During the war, Zack was taken by his mother on a patrol, for she was like a general too. During the patrol they were ambushed and Zack was caught by Blaze, Kegdan heard and went to aid, when he got there he found Blaze holding Zack over a portal, Blaze demanded that Kegdan take servitude under him. He told him no and Blaze dropped Zack into the portal, casting him thousands and thousands of years into the future. Zack was teleported to Earth. Upon appearing on Earth, a mad scientist name Hojo discovered him. He took Zack in as his test subject. Zack was experimented on, this lasted for seven years. During those years, he lost his memory of who he was and where he came from. Unbeknown to the scientist, Zack got into bad things. Car boosting, smoking, theft, etc. During his years in high school, he was a skater boy. A boy who liked to ride on skateboards. Hojo always sent two bodyguards to watch Zack but he always was able to lose them.

One day while preforming one of his tricks out on the outdoor lunching area with his friends Brewhisky Vega, Max Amillon; Big Max, and Joey Lopez; Joe for short. Brewhisky makes his own whisky which he calls Brewhisky, later on in Brewhisky's life he will own a whisky company. Zack crashed into a picnic table, there he met Selphie Highwind, daughter of Cid and Becky Highwind. All her school papers flew everywhere and Zack apologizes for it and fell in love with her. One day Zack escaped Hojo, and joined in the army right after graduation. Hojo never saw Zack again but kept guards out on search for him to see if they can catch him.

During his time in the army, he met Selphie's three older brothers, Lugana, Kraitos, and Ward. All of them were Captains, and were known as "The Three'sum". Being in the army Zack met the rest of Selphie's brothers and when he got out he then met the sisters. Selphie is the second youngest of the ten kids. When Zack came back home after fighting in a few battles, he married Selphie and had fraternal twins. A boy and a girl, Lance and Vedel. But before this all happened Selphie called in for help to make Zack to stop doing the things he did, she called her aunt. Aunt Aryn or AA for short. AA got Zack fixed up pretty fast. He soon found out about Ajorsem, The Virus.

The Virus infected Dragonia when Ajorem fell from the sky, from another world, but he too is a dragon. Ajorsem a being of terrible and tremendous power, far more powerful than any dragon on Dragonia. Zack read that who ever gets in contact with the Virus will be turn into a wicked beast, a monster, lose their sanity or something much worse. He found an ancient text stating that a woman by the name of Aryn was in contact with Ajorsem but was never changed. Aryn? Zack then found out that Aryn was his long lost mother who had been searching for him for over thousands of years. Zack's mother? Yes. Aryn is one of the few ancient dragons that had survived the many wars, even the Virus Era.

Zack was born from Aryn and he is part of the Virus. She is the leader of the organization M.A.D. and others. M.A.D. stands for Master Assassins of Death and is the highest and toughest to enter, this organization was formed for warriors who wanted help others and keep justice in the land, but over the years people in the government believe that as their powers grew so would the threat of them taking over so they had them all killed, Aryn and a few others survived, a whole three generations was eliminated. They say if you kill a M.A.D. member you are curse and die by time, meaning that you only have a minute to live before the Death Dragon kills you.

Blaze, Zack's sworn enemy, is the Virus but he has harnessed it's power and is the master of it for he is the Virus, he is able to control anyone that is infected with it. Later on in Zack's life he has discovered who he is, finally found his family. He killed Blaze two or three times, the last time Zack was killed too, but was revived eighty years later when Kazer, Blaze's son, the Prince of Darkness came around.

Kazer was going to revive Blaze by bring him back from Oblivion, the realm of the Dragon of Oblivion, known as Sephrath. Sephrath and Aryn have a great history between them, nothing romantic, just the fact that they saved each others lives more than once.

During Blaze's reign of terror on Earth, people during that time called it the BDP or the Bloody Dragon Period because it was during that time Blaze summoned the Bloody Moon which awakens the Bloody Dragon. It turns out that the Bloody Dragon was Blaze and Zack. But in the end Zack showed his true colors and sacrificed himself and Blaze was killed. The Bloody Dragon was no more but the moon remained. To signal that the Bloody Dragon was near is that the moon will shine bloody red.

Another fact about Blaze was the fact he could steal souls through the Bloody Sword. The Bloody Dragon can only be brought forth through the Bloody Dragon Sword, the combining of the Bloody Sword and Dragon Sword. In the end Zack won. Another interesting fact about Zack is that he's the only Dragon King to survive. The kings of the past were all killed by Luvaic (aka Messu). Zack's dragon gem is known as the 'Bloody Gem'. The Dragon King is a legend that come to pass after so many thousand years, but as stated ealier, Zack is the only one that survive Messu's fury. The gem is stained by the fallen kings blood. Zack has proven this legend is true, and has become the Bloody Eyes Silver Dragon, the King Dragon of legend.

**Now . . .**

Zack walked outside and stretched, the cool air, the smell of pine and the dew still fresh on the ground was a pleasant sight and feeling. Zack always gets up this early for his twenty mile run, to the end of his road and back. As he walked into the woods, he used his magnificent silver dragon eyes to see in this semi-dark morning, he fixed his mid-length spiked black hair. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he then stretched out his wings, oh it's been a while since they were last out. When someone mentions of dragon wings, people think of big or huge wings, these are half-truths. Dragons can change the size of their wings just as their bodies so the can fit in tight spaces.

His half-armor-plated-scaly-feather wings felt the cool wind and it gently picked him off the ground just ten feet. Zack left his senses go, he noticed a herd of deer grazing just thirty feet off with a wolf stalking them, a bear at the lake getting a drink, and the birds awaking from their sleep. Zack lands without a sound. Over his years, his knowledge had grew, his abilities plenty, and his strength powerful. Zack knew how to heal, cure and even revive. Some dragons would call him the Sage Dragon for his knowledge, the Astounding Dragon for his abilities, and the Lore Dragon for his strength, other's call him King Dragon. He revived Selphie once, a long time ago, and she loved him even more. Though Zack is still considered a young dragon, he has more power, knowledge and abilities than most adult and elder dragons. He's still considered young for he was sent forward in time by two thousand years, he's about one hundred ninety years old. Zack rubs his wings, his wings felt good. Smooth-rough and leather-silk touch, a few scars marked his wings along with signs of the events of going through the Time Warp.

Ah, the Time Warp. Zack remembers it well, going through Time and Space just to save the worlds from falling into darkness and oblivion, going into the past and into the future, going to different worlds and the other world. What a joy ride that was... During that Zack met new people, made new friends, even saw his mother when she was young. But she acted a bit strange, not the way he knew her... He then spread out his hands, his dragon hands. Strong and deadly, he then fully changed into his true form, spikes, quills, horns, armor, razor blades and a gem in the middle of his forehead, his black hair formed spikes on the back of his head and neck, his silver scales glistened in the semi-morning light, this is his true form.

True form... Zack remembers the day the Bloody Moon appeared, he remembers the pain he went through when it's beams hit him. Such pain, nearly killed him if he hadn't changed form. Zack breathed steadily, his stomach growled. He was hungry, again. He checked his surroundings again, he had to keep this a secret. Many would want to kill him for glory, since few dragons are left on Earth. Only a few people know that Zack was alive and what he was, and they dare not tell anyone about his true identity and about him being a dragon.

Zack swayed his tail, an extremely sharp retractable blade on the end. It felt really good to be out of human form. He spread out his forty foot wings, and stretched out, he felt like fling but he had little time to do that. He now felt like going back to sleep, why was he so tired? He can go up to three years without sleep. For some odd reason Blaze popped into his head, his haunting words rang again.

_'We're brothers... You and I are the Virus... We are the Bloody Dragon...'_

What could he mean? There could be no possible way that they are brothers, but Zack had to believe it, for Kazer is a son of Aryn, the Holy Dragon. Many also know her as the Oracle Dragon, she is also known as Oracle.

Aryn the Holy Dragon, Blaze the Darkness Dragon also known as Hell Dragon or Bloody Dragon. But that one night... the Bloody Moon... Zack witness first hand the Bloody Dragon's power. Even if you combine all the dragons in the universe, none will beat it, the Bloody Dragon is that powerful. The reason Zack was able to defeat it that time was because he was inside Blaze and used 'Full Cure' the only cure that will kill the Virus, Aryn developed it. She was infected with the Virus too, but her will power suppressed it. As Zack's mind slowly swayed back and forth through the memories, the sun was just about to peek over the mountain. Zack looked at the mountains and his surroundings, just how long has it been since he last seen Dragonia? He couldn't remember, but he still can't believe people still know about him, the days he was in Soldier. People say that he was a hero.

Hero? He never felt like one, heros only last for a few months then your just a common person again. Zack changed into his human form, his eyes emerald green today. He loves it when he changes his eye colors, for when the ladies walk by they always take a second look. Zack's appearances never change, he still looks twenty three. Full muscles, good looks, but he is devoted to one woman, Selphie. He visits her grave often trying to figure a way to break that sorrow stone. Selphie died of sorrow and was turned to stone waiting for Zack to return, that was years ago... Oh how he misses her and her famous Victory Stew. Man, that makes Zack even more hungry. Now Kazer, as he remembers, with the help of Rehito, revived the Twins; Leon and Jordan.

Leon and Jordan are able to combine together to form an opponent worthy of Zack's blade. They can either change into Loed or Jordo, each one has different skills and challenges, but both are known as the Dragon of Fear. They were killed long ago by Kegdan during the Dragon War. Blaze later revived them and they came to Earth acting as friends, befriending Lance, Zack's only son. They betrayed everyone but were killed yet again, this is the time when Kegdan made his appearance. Zack didn't know him at first but soon appreciated Kegdan's help. Blaze then summoned The Virus, Ajorsem. Zack kicked his butt too, but Blaze escaped that. Lance was killed when Zack was away by Blaze, saying: 'No other heir will be victorious.'. Soon years went by and Zack was a grandfather. He made sure Selphie would stay alive to seem those two grow up, but that was short lived for Blaze returned and kidnaped Li and Alyssa. This is when the Bloody Moon appeared and Zack sacrificed himself... Those days... A thought again popped into his head, Hwang. His so called conscience.

Zack found out the truth of Hwang. Hwang was a drake from Dragonia, he has helped Zack through the many years and it was funny how they met, just sheer luck. But still, who is Hwang really? Zack could never figure that out. Zack looks at the sun rise, should he still run or go home and get ready for work?

"I'll run, can't stand this standing still thing."

After his run, he quickly got dressed. Good thing for dragon speed, he then filled his coffee mug up with coffee and headed to the end of his ten mile dirt road, to wait for his car pool. As his friends picked him up, he sat in the back with his mind again swaying through memories... Where is Blaze now? What about Kazer? It's only been two years since Kazer summoned Blaze from Oblivion, but where are they? Did Oblivion trap them? Or did the Oblivion Dragon kill them both? As his friends talked about their plans today, someone mentioned Brewhisky.

Brewhisky, how long has it been since they last had a long talk? Zack needed to make an appointment and see him, other wise throw another party down at the lake.

"What do you think Zack?"

Zack quickly looks at them.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"You're a dragon and you can't pay attention to a small conversation. What's wrong anyway?"

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Still, what do you think of Ashley's ass?"

"Ashley?"

"You know, that hot nurse at the hospital."

"Hey man, she already taken. She's married."

"Really? Crap... but still, what do you think of her ass?"

"Zack I need advise."

Zack looks at Mark, his friend sitting next to him.

"What?"

"It's my wife. She doesn't seem to be happy anymore, is their anything I can do? Oh, Sage Dragon."

"Hey! You ain't a dragon! You can't say that!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?!"

"It's alright fella's. Well if I were you I'd..."

After a long drive into the city. They dropped Zack off at the City Prison and he went to work. After ten hours of working, he then went shopping, pick up a newspaper, and grab some coffee. As he read the paper he found out that the are finally rebuilding Rocket Town. Selphie's hometown. A great storm wiped it off the map, but why wait over eighty some years? The paper didn't say, but a something catch his eye.

_'Monsters attack local harbor and factory.'_

Monsters? Ding Idea!! Zack can make more money... wait a minute, he can make his own money. He is a dragon after all, he can materlize it. Just like everything else... What's this feeling he's having? It's strangely familiar. Zack looked around, crowds of people, wait! There, in the distance, someone was watching him, a young woman. Zack stood up, and acted like he didn't notice her. He then left the coffee shop and walked down an ally. He quickly made sure none were in the ally as he climbed up the wall. He then waited, sure enough that woman was following, as she entered the ally, Zack descended to the ground.

"Who sent you?" he asked with his BlackTail pointing at her.

"Captain Ryu Erick?" Zack recognized that voice, it was that woman from Star City whom he met a few years ago.

"Lt. Selphie, it's been awhile." he holsters his gun.

She faces him, still looking like Selphie.

"I never consider you a gun slinger."

"Neither did I, but it comes in handy when a sword can't be used."

"I know who you really are."

"Really?" Zack said sarcastically with a grin._ "Well now, I can kill her but--"_

_"Now now, no need to get rough. Lore Dragon, ha ha ha."_

Zack looks at her in shock and scared, just like him.

"Ha, should of known, you too? Huh?"

She moves her hair behind her ear, Zack can see something faint on her forehead, a small scar. All Dragonians and their decedents have a gem in the middle of their foreheads.

"Ahhh, so your dragon too, so my genes have finally gave way to Earth/Dragonians. Very interesting, let me guess..."

Zack looks at her closely, moving around her, studying her, she is one of his decedents.

"Young, strong, pretty. Your only twenty-five, ah, Ice Dragon, no?"

"Fire and Ice, sir. You know all dragons have ice, fire, lighting, light, darkness, and other abilities at their disposal."

"True, but some tend to use one ability more than the others, hence the name."

She then studies Zack. Smiling at his features, short pointed ears with three earrings in each. Mid-length black hair with faint red tips, strong muscles and handsome.

"Oh! You can control them all, no wonder many call you the Dragon King. But still, there something different about you, maybe because I'm an Earth/Dragonian, and you're a pure Dragonian. Still something's not right, has Blaze tainted you?"

"You know him too?" Zack said loudly, this was an accident. He hasn't heard someone say his name in a long time.

"Of course, all dragons know him. The Bloody Dragon, the eldest of us all."

"Not all true, what about Aryn?"

"The Oracle Dragon? Is she not a legend?"

"She's my mother..." Zack hangs his head. "And the Virus..."

Selphie jumps back, a dragon reaction covers her face. Her dragon eyes of ice blue and dark red, reacts to Zack in anger.

"Virus!? You are the Virus to then!"

Zack hunches his back and waves his hands around telling her to be quiet!

"Yes, that's what I'm told. Since I'm part of the Virus, you should be too." Zack takes a deep breath, taking in her essence.

"Hmm, no Virus in you. But still, I'm part of the Virus."

Selphie's eyes go back to human eyes, a nice light blue.

"Who told you that the Virus is in you?"

"Blaze, Kazer, want me to continue? But still, how is he my brother? Where are they now?"

Pain suddenly hits his heart.

"Guah!"

Zack falls to his knees, Selphie runs to him.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"This pain... I know this pain... take me away from here."

"Anywhere, sire."

She took him away from the city, out into the deep woods. She had taken him to her vacation cottage.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really... this pain..." Zack suddenly looks in front of him. "Blaze." Zack shakes his head. "Shit! He's causing me this pain... I can't... no, it's been far to long..." Zack begins to mumble to himself, he then stood up and nods his head. "Alright."

Zack walked outside, Selphie followed.

"Young one, you will be at the Dragon Council."

To be at the Dragon Council is great honor to dragons not part of it. This council has lasted thousands of years, the founder is no other than Aryn.

"It's an honor."

Since Aryn wasn't around anymore, Zack was left in charge... but still, where is Aryn? Zack hasn't seen her in a very long time. Zack left his human form and into his real form, he left out a tremendous roar that could be heard over the entire planet. Every living thing heard this roar, the dragons knew what it was. The ones chosen to be at the council quickly flew to Emerald Mountain. Zack left to Emerald Mountain with Selphie following, as young as she was, she showed great muscles all over her dragon body. Zack hasn't seen so much muscle since he fought Blaze in dragon form.

As they reached Emerald Mountain, they enter a cave through a waterfall. Inside the cave ten dragons sat around a circle, all different types of dragons. In the middle of the circle was a pit with an entrance to it. They all look at Zack as he enter, some lowered their heads. Zack took his spot and Selphie sat behind him, looking at everyone, they all look at her then each other. Zack pounds his tail on the floor three times. Some of these dragons were Dragonians, they came here to start anew. They all know Zack's story for it is part of their history. They may be older than Zack, but Zack is still older and wiser than them all. He may be 190 years old, but the portal that brought him here actually makes him 2,190 years old. During his years he has seen horrors that would change anyone forever. He's seen so much death to last a thousand lifetimes. The memories will never leave him, they haunt him. How terrible these memories are, you would think that a dragon can handle it.

"We will begin. I have called you all for an important reason. Blaze and Kazer."

They all look at each other and murmur, in the center of the circle a Yautja appeared. Zack looks at him, studying his every feature, and smiles as the Yautja takes a knee.

"King of Dragons, Zack. I am Irth and I bring word from Oracle..."

**NOTE:** You thought they were a fairy tale. Shame on you!


	2. Irth's Request

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

"Rise Irth, we've been expecting you."

Irth slowly stood up with his head looking at the ground. Zack chuckled at the Yautja's bravery to enter the Dragon Council.

"Speak! We have better things to talk about!" Snapped one of the Council members, Zack looked at him and hissed loudly. Everyone fell silent.

"Silence Luki, Guardian of the Storm, young Irth brings word from mother."

Everyone looks at each other and bowed their heads, Selphie snickered to herself. Zack looked at Irth and smiled kindly. He couldn't hold in his excitement, it's been years since he last got word from her.

"OH BOY!"

Zack back flipped and then did a cart-wheel. All the members were surprised to see Zack act this way.

"Zack the idiot! Zack the klutz! Zack the moron!"

Zack stopped and looked around the room, he new that voice. He looked down at Irth who was looking up at him and shrugged.

"JACK!"

A small pink monkey appears on Irth's shoulder eating a banana, Irth looked at Jack then Zack. Zack changes into human form and jumps toward Irth. A plume of dust rises around the three. After the dust settles, Jack was on top of Zack's head smiling and Zack was pissed, Irth was just standing there thinking.

_'What the hell?'_

"One day Jack, one day!"

Jack looks at Zack in the face, and he smiles.

"I doubt it dragon dude."

Zack tries to grab Jack and another cloud of dust appeared. Irth reached into the dust and grabs Zack by the back of his shirt and Jack climbed up the wall.

"You! I will get you one day!"

Zack looks at the ground; Irth was holding him above the ground five feet. He then looks at Irth, that mask only showed nothing but a straight face. Zack crosses his arms and just hanged there. Mumbling that he'll get Jack one day. He looked back at Irth, and smiled.

"You can put me down strong fella."

Irth left Zack down gently and Zack wasn't use to that, people usually drop him hard on his ass all the time. Zack looked up at Irth, nodded his head and gave his an awkward salute.

"Thanks chief!"

Irth just looked at Zack funny behind that mask, Zack did a back flip and landed one the edge of the pit nearly losing his balance. He steadies himself and looks to his right to see Jack eating another banana, again he jumps at his and this time he caught Jack. Jack bit him on the hand and Zack screamed!

"You little pink freak!"

Jack was gone and was now with Selphie; Zack walked back to his seat and sat down cross legged.

"Back to business! Irth speak your message."

Irth stood tall and relaxed.

"Oracle has sent me to tell you that she is well and is still looking for Blaze and Kazer but she fears that they might have sided with Bad Blood. She also fears that they found a way to hide themselves from her seeing eyes."

The members look at each other and were all afraid; Zack stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"I killed that bastard eighty-two years ago and I can do it again! Even if it means killing Bad Blood! I will not rest till he dies!"

A dragon of pale white and violet scales, with a great crest on her head, spread out her wings of silk blue and grey. Many know her as the Wind Dragon.

"What is it that she wants from us young Irth?"

Irth looked up at Zack who was fiddling with his necklace of a dragon claw grasping an orb.

"She needs Dragon King Zack to aid me. She believes that they are on this planet."

Irth puts up a hologram of the planet, they all studied it. Zack placed his right hand over his heart and everyone notices.

"He's there, he's up to something strong. It's not good..."

Irth turned off the hologram and stood there looking up at Zack. Zack paced back and forth, hands behind his back thinking, Jack climbed up onto Zack's shoulder.

"Take the deal man, what do you have to lose? You might even find the cure to the sorrow stone curse."

Zack looked at Jack with his now silver eyes.

"You think so?"

"Ya trust me buddy, how mant times did I save your ass any way? I guess I otta help you this time."

"As always!"

They do a small hand shake and Zack looked at everyone. This is an awkward moment because the two really hate each other!!

"Listen up ya'll! I'm going with Irth to that planet and who knows, I might find more of our kind there. The Year of the Dragon is near, we all need to find others to join us to celebrate! Now move your ass or I will!"

All the members leave in a hurry, Selphie walked over to Zack and nuzzled him. Her fog blue and burnt red scales reminded Zack of his brother, Izlude.

"Selphie, your in charge while I'm gone. Stay alert and keep everyone's hopes up."

She bows her head and leaves, Zack jumped down into the pit and looked up at Irth.

"Lead the way man!"

Irth shook his head and began to walk out of the pit.

"Now I wonder how I'm going to tell my boss where I was?"

"You could always erase his memory." Jack said eating another banana.

"True. What the hell? How did you know I do that?!"

Jack jumped off Zack's shoulder and bolted toward Irth.

"Why do you think I'm called 'Jack'?"

"Smart ass!"

Zack chases after Jack to run right into Irth who was growling under his breath.

"Hey! Move! That lil four inch pink freak is going to have it!"

NOTE: And so Zack with Jack tag along with Irth to that planet he showed to them in hopes of finding Blaze and Kazer, stay tuned!


	3. The Journey Begins and Zack's Suffering

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

**Music suggestion for this chapter:**

**'My Immortal Evanescence'**

As they enter Irth's ship Zack and Jack were fascinated! Looking all around and were simply amazed how this ship's interior was designed. Zack notices that this was Dragonian design.

_Maybe someone I know built this ship for him._

"Nice place ya got here Irth! Hey, where did you get your name anyway, it's Dragonian meaning fire."

Irth sat in the pilot seat and pressed a few buttons.

"Oracle..."

Zack ran in front of Irth hands on the console and he looks at Irth. Irth looked at Zack, Zack was just staring at him and it creeped Irth out.

"Really?! Mom gave you that name?! COOL!"

Irth pushes Zack out of the way while Jack was pushing buttons here and there. Irth panics a little, he notices that Jack just missed the Self-Destruct button.

"Hey where's the dish connection? My favorite football team is playing!"

Zack sat down on in another chair and spun around in circles. Irth flicked Jack off and continued doing his pilot job, Jack cursed under his breath as he rubbed his butt.

"This beats any of Cid's ships!! WOO!"

Irth sighed and pushed a few buttons, Zack spun even faster and then the chair stopped. He was seeing stars.

"Look ma, no hands."

He fell out of the chair and onto the floor, laughing hysterically! Irth chuckled to himself and the ship entered space. Zack looked out of the windows and gazed at the universe.

"It's been so long since I've seen space." He looks at Irth who was still pressing buttons and doing other things.

"Hey Irth, how did you meet my ma anyway?"

Irth stood up and walked over to him, Zack notices the scars on Irth's chest. Irth gazed at space, Jack scampered over and looked out the window too.

"I was young and was an Elite at the time she visited the Great Elder of our city, she appeared to us as a human going by the name 'Aryn'. She was here checking on us since our Great Elder seeks her council often. She saw me and I took it as if she liked me, she gave me this name."

Zack nudges Irth and chuckled.

"Yeah, mom is like that..." He looks out the window and lays his head against it. "I miss her and being home... it's been ages since I was last there, hearing mom play her sweet flute and father playing his guitar... I miss my wife, sorrow took her from me, my son was killed by Blaze and my daughter died of old age..." A tear begins to run down his cheek, the light made it shimmer. Irth and Jack notice, Jack ran over and hugs Zack's leg.

"It's okay buddy, let it out. You've been holding it in for far to many years now." Jack starts to cry with Zack.

Irth never seen a dragon cry before, let alone the Dragon King. Irth lost his family long ago in an accident but nothing compares to Zack's suffering. Zack has seen horrors that would change anyone forever. He's seen so much death to last a thousand lifetimes. The memories will never leave him, they haunt him. He has lost many friends in these wars and battles. Many good friends, all died looking at him, looking at Zack, asking if they did alright. Zack has these memories all bottled up. He visits their graves often, asking them if he did well too. His love died of sorrow because she feared that he would never come back, Zack arrived back on Earth too late and found out what happened to her and he blames himself for it.

"Selphie... I love you..."

NOTE: Zack, Jack and Irth bond a little bit, Zack has an emotional break down for the first time in his life and it was in front of Jack and Irth, how embarrassing! Irth for the first time in his life has seen that no eye has seen, a dragon crying. Jack has seen what Zack has seen and he too breaks down! Stay tuned!


	4. Visiting Family

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Hours have passed, they went deeper into space and Irth landed his ship at the Forbidden Plain. Zack ran outside and smelled the air, Irth came out with his weapons at the ready, Jack was sitting on Irth's shoulder.

"The scent is strong, Memory Trees? Why the hell are they here?"

Irth walked into the sands and Zack followed.

"Hey man, how far is it anyway? We could just fly there you know. What the hell is that?!"

They look up in the sky to see Hujtis soaring around like vultures. They are a weird crossing of gargoyle and Pegasus. Immune to light unlike their gargoyle cousins, their skin the color of grey blood and smoke white. Their four wings of flesh and talon, they were like gargoyles with Pegasus torso.

Jack hides behind Irth's head and hangs onto the dreadlocks. Irth shook his head and Jack hanged on.

_"Why did I have to bring these two?"_ Irth thought.

"No need to rush, right? Hey Zack, you knuckle head, why don't you just scare them off like you usually do?"

"Fuck you Jack, the last time I did that I was bombed by crap!"

Irth drew his whip as Hujtis swooped down toward them, when one got close Irth struck it down and burned any that got close. Zack looks at the whip more closely.

"If my name ain't Dick then set me on fire! That whip is made from Izludes hair! Shit man, is he still alive?"

The Hujtis swarmed over them, Zack drew the Sword of Courage.

"Be gone!"

Zack threw the sword into the air and cuts down all the Hujtis that were attacking them. Irth stood there watching as blood fell from the sky like rain, the Hujtis' bodies were cut into small pieces, almost like dust. Zack grabbed his sword and walked forward, Irth kept looking at the bodies of the Hujtis, now like dust, circle the air.

"Come on. If you just stand there you'll get more than a light shower of blood!"

Irth walked fast over to Zack, the remains of the Hujtis' fall to the ground and catch of fire. Irth watches in fascination and awe.

They have walked for thirty minutes now and still no sign of the oasis.

"This is annoying!"

Zack jumped into the air and flew upward, he stopped at one thousand feet and looked around as Irth used his helmet to search. It was Jack who spotted the oasis, he jumped up and down on Irth's shoulder pointing toward the East.

"There! I just saw it!"

Zack looked in the direction, as a cloud passed in front of the sun the oasis appeared. He lands and they run to it, entering the forest was really nice. Zack looked all around and ran right into Irth.

"Whoops! Sorry dude, my bad. So where is her place anyway?"

Irth pointed down the path with glowing trees. Jack looks at Zack and stuck out his tongue.

"Shut up!"

They walked all the way to the ivory castle, upon entering the garden Ruah was standing there fully armored for battle. As they got closer to Ruah, Ruah knelt and changed into human form.

"My king, Oracle is glad you came."

"Get up, I'm still not use to the fact that I'm king man!"

Ruah stood up, Zack looked at the entrance to the castle and Oracle was standing there in human form. Her blonde hair was braided all the way to her waist, her robe was pure white tied around her waist by a small rope of silver, jade, ruby and ebony. Zack trembled at the sight and staggered forward. Irth was confused and astonished, when Zack and Oracle stood in front of each other they just stared. Oracle placed her hands on her hips.

"Well now, where should I begin?"

"Mom I didn't do it!"

She walked over to him and studied him.

"Hm, it looks like you've grown a bit. Yet Blaze's presence still hurts you."

Zack scratches his arm and looked at the ground. He knew that she knew that Blaze had tainted him someway.

"Mom..."

He looked up just as she hugged him, Irth watched Oracle's tears become crystals. Zack hugged back trying not to shed his tears of joy. Ruah walked over to Oracle and watched the two. Oracle and Zack haven't seen each other for years, not since they last fought together during the B.D. Period. As they moved away from each other Zack grabbed Ruah in a head lock and gives him a nuggie on his nice amber hair.

"Ah! No!"

Jack busted up laughing and fell off Irth's shoulder, Irth just watched as the King Dragon acted like a young teen.

"That's for bowing and for being my so many great grandson!"

Zack left go and Ruah tries to fix his hair, Oracle rubs Zack on the head.

"That's my boy." She looks at Irth, he walks over to her. "Thank you, now you will have more aid on your quest."

Irth nods his head and looks at Zack, Zack looks up at him and smiles.

"So... you hungry?"

After eating a huge meal, Zack laid back in the chair and looked at Irth.

"So, why am I tagging along with you for? I forget."

Irth looked up at Zack and shook his head, Zack leans forward and knocks on his head.

"You see Irth, I've been hit on my head countless times and yet I forget things. You don't ever want to walk in my shoes dude."

Oracle tapped her fingers on the table, all the dirty dishes float up and started to float away into another room.

"Well?"

"Zack, I called him to get you so he could lead you to Blaze and Kazer. After all, you're the only one that can kill them both. You two are brothers and the only way to settle this is to kill him and any who follow him. Irth, make sure he helps you."

Irth bowed his head and cleared his throat.

"May I ask who Blaze is?"

Zack shot Irth an evil look, Irth just looked at him.

"I'll give you a short summary after we leave. It's best not to talk about him here, he still wants mother."

Irth looked at Oracle and she smiled.

_"Don't worry Irth, Zack is very friendly but he has a score to settle since Kazer revived Blaze and freed him from Oblivion. He'll tell you all about him."_

Zack looked at Oracle and laughed.

"Oh boy this trip is going to be fun!"

NOTE: Irth has help now on his quest, read Irth by Rider of the Mystics and Moon Knight by GracefulWhiteDragon to understand what is going on! Stay tune!


	5. Blaze and The Virus

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Zack hugged his mother again before leaving. They hugged for a long time, enjoying each others company.

"Take care my Sun Dragon. You'll always be my baby."

Zack hugged her tighter and Irth just stared.

_"Dragons do act different than the stories tell."_

"That's because stories are twisted by the ones who tells them."

Irth was caught by surprised, Jack climbed up on to Irth's shoulder and chuckles.

"Don't worry, dragons can read thoughts but some thoughts make them shiver."

Zack walked over to Irth and flicked Jack off.

"Say what you want, right now I could take a few months nap."

Oracle waved to them as they walked to the portal that lead back to Irth's ship.

Ruah bowed his head to Zack.

"Take care my king."

"Same to you kid, same to you."

As they appear at the ship Zack looked at the plain and sighed. They enter the ship and left for space. Zack stood looking out the windows and sighed again.

"Okay. Irth!"

Irth looked up at Zack.

"What I am going to show ans tell you must be kept to yourself. Okay, if you don't keep it well then... um.. Hmm..."

"Psst, you kill him."

Zack looks at Jack and smiled.

"Yeah kill you... not really. But if you do die I or Oracle will revive you. Come sit, I'll write down Blaze's info for you."

Irth walked over to Zack and sat down behind him. Zack made the windows mist up and starting writing. He wrote Blaze's info on the glass, this is what he wrote:

His name: Blaze

Occupation: True Virus/ Hero of Darkness/Hell Dragon/Bloody Dragon

Human Height: 5'10''

Human Weight: 120 lbs

Dragon Height: 30'10"

Dragon Weight: 9,000 lbs

Favorite weapon(s): sword: Bloody Sword

Race: Dragon - - - Bloody Dragon (The most feared dragon in the entire universe. It is said that this is the True Virus)

Birthplace: Dragonia

Rank in Dragonia: Dragon of Darkness - - - King of Darkness - - - Bloody Dragon - - - Dragon Destroyer

Home Planet: Dragonia & ?

Sworn Enemy(s): Zack and everyone not pure evil

Other info:

He has extremely high abilities in the art of magic, especially Hell Magic and Darkness Magic.It's wise to run.

Irth read it all and memorized it.

"Listen Irth, if you or anyone encounter Blaze turn back. Not even an a Great Leader of any race can kill him. For only the Virus can kill itself."

"Virus?"

Zack sat down and started thinking.

"Well...The Virus infected Dragonia when Ajorem fell from the sky, from another world, but he too is a dragon. Ajorsem a being of terrible and tremendous power, far more powerful than any dragon on Dragonia. I read that who ever gets in contact with the Virus will be turn into a wicked beast, a monster, lose their sanity or something much worse. I found an ancient text stating that a woman by the name of Aryn was in contact with Ajorsem but was never changed. I then found out that Aryn was my long lost mother who had been searching for me for over thousands of years. Aryn, many know her as Oracle, is one of the few ancient dragons that had survived the many wars, even the Virus Era. You see I'm part of the Virus but I control it for I am it."

Jack jumped up and down

But don't worry! Zack can't change anyone! Only Blaze or Kazer or Ajorsem can! Zack is special." 

"I noticed." Irth said with a chuckle.

"What does that mean? Hey, I've been around longer than any of you and seen what he can do! He can make anyone do anything for him! He can make weapons that defines everything yet only I can stop him. Not even my so many great grandson Zac couldn't kill Kazer! I have seen death countless times, I have been revived countless times and yet that fucker won't die! I need to practice with someone

Zack looked at space then Irth.

"Hey man, where can I sleep? I need a good three month nap."

Irth stood up and lead Zack to a room, Zack jumped onto the bed and stretched. Irth just looked at him, studying him.

"Quit the looking man! Have some manners. Wake me up in three months time or I'll whip your ass back to Earth!"

Irth left the room with Jack on his shoulder.

"Well, where do I get some sleep at?"

Irth took Jack to a room to put animals in. Jack jumped off and landed in the soft grass.

"Not there, here."

Irth picked Jack up and held him next to a nice bird house, Jack looked around inside and it was like a small house with everything in it. Jack climbed in, closing the door and opened the small window.

"Ah, nice! See you soon too, I need to sleep don't worry I won't touch nothin!"

"Just don't get in this stall. Never know when I might have an animal on board."

"Yes sir!"

Jack disappeared into the small bird house. Irth sighed and left the room, he walked all the way back to the control room and did a few things. He headed back to Forbidden Plain and to talk to Oracle while the trouble-some-two slept.

NOTE: that's where Irth begins I think, I dunno! Rider of the Mystics wrote Irth so ask him!! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned!


	6. Moon Knight

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, belongs to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, belongs to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Zack woke up three months later and went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw a Yautja looking at a picture, then a scream was heard and the Yautja ran out of the room. Zack walked over and looked at the picture, studying it, feeling it. That Yautja's memories were strong with this picture

Zack looked at the door way, Hahli stood there rage in her eyes. Zack faced her with open arms and she attacked, Zack dodged most of her attacks and when she used the elements to do her bidding this was the practice Zack was looking for.

After fighting for a good thirty minutes Hahli stopped still angry at Zack, Jack and Irth. Zack knew it was his fault but he never thought that someone would take his room. After apologizing numerous times Zack couldn't help telling her what he knew but then again that was him. They left Hahli alone. Zack was lectured by Irth and it didn't feel good at all, but then Irth disappeared and then reappeared, and Zack was hungry. He asked where he could find more food so he ran down the ceiling. He entered the room and looked around, he dropped to the floor landing on his hands, he pushed up and flipped onto his feet.

"Woah, dizzy."

After shaking his head, he looked at the food, all kinds of food. He smelled them all and found their smell to be really good. He looked around the room no one was in here so he dug in. After a few minutes all the food was gone, Zack patted his stomach and belched.

"Excuse me. Man! That was so good, is there more?"

He looked around the room, nothing was left but crumbs.Zack sat down on the ground then laid back looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling opened to show the night sky and all it's splendor. Zack's memories stirred and grew active, a memory form the past played in his head...

PAST

Zack and a young woman, her hair light brown and short. It curled out at the tips, her red shirt and blue shorts were perfect that night. Zack laid out a blanket and sat down with her, they looked into each other's eyes and then kissed. After the kiss they laid down and gazed up at the stars.

"Out there somewhere is my real home. I hope to see it again someday."

"I know, but right now this is your home. To be with me... and Zack I have something to tell you."

Zack sat up and so did the woman, she smiled and hugged him.

"I'm pregnant."

Zack hugged her tighter then left her go, he did five back flips and did a spilt which he regrets.

"YEAH! I'm going to be a father!! Ow!"

He limped back to her and gave her a French kiss, and she goosed him.

"Oh my dear Zack, how long must I tease you?" she said with a small giggle.

He looked at her and smiled.

"All my days Selphie, all my days. I love you."

Selphie hugged him and she kissed his neck.

"I love you too."

They looked up at the stars and enjoyed it all night.

PRESENT

Zack could feel something running down his cheek, he rubs it to find his hand wet. He sat up and wiped his face, he sat Indian style and placed his face in his hands.

"Selphie... why are you gone? Why must I suffer? If I hadn't died you would still be alive and we would be loving each other. The Sorrow Stone Curse, if there anyway in breaking it I'll make sure that we would never part again. I made that promise long ago too, when I gave you the Dragonian Blossom. A very rare flower, I picked it after my battle with Blaze back at Dragonia... oh my lovely Selphie, when this is over I will find the cure!"

His senses began to play games on him, he shook his head. He knew that Blaze was up to something and so was Kazer.

"What are you up to?"

Zack closed his eyes and felt them, they were planning something. Pain shot through his head and he leapt backwards holding his head.

"Ouch! Damn it! I should of known better than to read his thoughts... but what are you up to?"

Zack's senses became serious, he knew someone was watching him, he looked at the door way to see Hahli, the Moon Knight, looking at him. Zack smiled as silver and crimson blood dripped from his nose, when it hit the floor it sizzled and burned like acid.

"Shit!"

Zack wipes his nose and cleans up his blood on the floor, he now knew Hahli would try to attack or something, but what would she want to talk to him about? Onua? He looked at her with his silver eyes and chuckled.

"Sorry about that..."

She walked in and closed the door.

"Who's Selphie?"

Zack was caught by surprised and sad.

"She's my wife... you want to talk to me, so talk. I would like to get ready for war..."

She smirked, he hated that. Zack is usually the one that smirks...

"For starters..."

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	7. Bloody Moon Arrives

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Zack felt at ease, at least Hahli didn't think he was a dragon. He sat down on the floor, he could hear the Memory Tree's melody… so calm and relaxing. Pain suddenly hit him.

"AHHHH!!!! Stop it! Stop it now!!"

Zack fell to his knees, grabs his head and shakes it. The pain… terrible pain, so terrible to a mere mortal it would kill…

"Blaze why do you torture me?!"

Zack could feel his hatred for Blaze burn deep inside him… soon the pain passed with him curled up in a ball. Jack came in, he ran to his friend.

"Blaze?"

Zack slowly lifted his head and looked at Jack.

"Yes, Jack.. I usually try and kill you but this time I have a favor to ask."

Zack sat up and Jack sat down in front of him.

"Fire away buddy!"

"I need you to take Irth and Hahli to the far end of the fortress and sneak in. I'll distract the Bad Bloods while you take them to the Throne Room where Onua is. I'll be very busy… promise that you won't get them killed."

Jack stood up, smiled and saluted Zack.

"Roger wilko! I'll make sure they won't get killed, I place my oath on my name on the battlefield 'Jack the Ripper'!!"

Zack chuckles at that, Jack jumped onto Zack's shirt and smacks him.

"Shut up! I had to pick a name so I did!"

Zack pulled Jack off and left the room. He walked to Hahli's room to see her sleeping, he walked over to her and he hovers his right hand over her body…

"Sleep well, your strength and spirit will be renewed. Sleep…"

Her body glowed for a second then faded, but a small crystal appears on her shoulder, Zack picks it up and looks at it.

"Her memories will live…"

Zack then walked through the wall into Irth's room, he did the same thing to Irth, he then walks to the Memory Tree room.

"Mother…"

Oracle appears in front of him, in human form.

" Battle is upon us, I know that Blaze's power is trying to take control of you, but you must fight it. It'll be over soon Zack."

Zack gives her the crystals, and then hugs her.

"Aid us in battle."

"I will always be in your aid, just call me."

Zack left her go and she slowly vanishes… he then sat down before the tree and listened to its melody.

"Sweetness, a dragons tune…"

**Meanwhile with Blaze . . . .**

Blaze knew that Huyt will be busy talking to Onua about their plans. Blaze stood among the Bad Blood, they never saw him nor can they find him, for he has cloaked himself for their seeing and heat vision eyes. He knew that they were preparing for war, against two Yautjas?

_Pitiful. All this for two Yautjas? Sad, at least Ryu will prove to be a challenge to them when he gets here. Ah Ryu, I'm waiting. _

Blaze could hear Kazer's voice in his head.

_Father, things are as planed! Ki'oli is busy training the new bloods for war while at the same time trying to teach them about Hahli. It's funny really; he can't get them to pay attention! _

Blaze walked around, when a Bad Blood would touch him, he would simply pass through him. The Bad Blood always look back to see what he just felt, but to Blaze, he was spreading the Virus among the Bad Blood. When the time comes he will either change them or use them to do his will. Blaze chuckles at the thought…

_Soon, they will not be able to resist this intoxicating power. Ha ha ha ha!! _

Blaze vanishes and reappears on the tallest tower, and looks at the Bad Blood. He could see the ones marked by the Virus very clearly.

_Soon Ryu, you and your new friends will be meeting your end. _

Blaze looks up at the sky, he spread out his arms. Lighting flashed all over the planet and the whole planet shook as if a giant earthquake hit it. Everyone felt it and wondered what in the hell was going on. Blaze smiled at the sight…

_Bloody Moon… the sign of the Bloody Dragon's awakening... Soon Ryu, we will be one again… _

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	8. Fear, Rage, Stress, and Hope

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Jack ran all the way to where Zack was snoozing, he jumped onto Zack and started smacking him.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!!"

Jack then bites Zack on the nose; Zack screams in pain and looks at Jack.

"You lil!"

"Don't hit me! Hahli is going to kill us!!"

Zack looks at Jack but then looks around.

"So Zenobia was here, she is always peaceful to be around. Hahli wants to kill us? Impossible, I am immortal. Irth can't die till Ki'oli is dead and you… I have no clue how you're still alive all these years."

Jack shows one of his fingers.

"Angel Ring, if I die I'm brought back. Remember we got it from Hwang years ago, after we saved the universe from plunging into darkness."

Zack stood up and stretched, Jack looked down the hallway making sure Hahli wasn't coming.

"Listen Zack, I think this mission of Irth's is going haywire. I mean Hahli is just using us for her own personal gain."

Zack looked at Jack.

"Tell me what I don't already know. Jack, we're here to kick Blaze's ass again for disrupting the balance and prevent Bloody Dragon from awakening again… I know the Bloody Moon is here and it's only a short amount of time before it lines up with this planets moon. When it does…"

Jack looks at Zack and climbs onto his shoulder.

"I know, I saw what happen. Even some mortals remember it, even the gods remember. That's why you must kill him and Kazer!"

"Hahli has her own problems; she needs us to get to Onua. Without us she won't make it, even if she does, she still has to deal with Kazer and Blaze. I know that they are spreading the Virus, and if she gets in contact with it… it's worse than the Yin Yang swords poison."

Jack could hear Irth sharpening his weapons and whipping out his whip. Thinking about Hahli made Jack more afraid of her…

"Maybe you should take them to the fortress; I'll just stay here and guard the ship!"

"Coward."

Jack hangs his head then jumped down from Zack's shoulder and ran all the way back to his little bird house, locking all the doors and windows.

Zack felt sorry for Jack, Irth and Hahli.

"Why must I do other peoples work? I've been around longer than most… during the beginning… but I was dormant for centuries and millenniums till I was called forth. I am the light and Blaze is the darkness… without me the balance is thrown off. . . Blaze!"

Zack hits the wall leaving a deep dent he then kicks it and hits it again. His punches could be heard echoing throughout the ship, it made Jack hide even more in his lil house.

"She wants to kill us!!! WHY?! I mean, I'm really nice and kind... and a pain in the ass but still I am not leaving till Blaze or Kazer or Hahli likes me... why am I saying?! Like me?! As in all the hells that Hahli will like me..."

Jack peeked out to see Irth entering…

_Shit..._

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	9. Oracle Joins

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Zack closed his eyes and relaxed, his eyes opened slowly, he then looks at Irth and smiles.

"He's not going to stop you or Hahli, not yet that is. But Huyt is growing stronger every second; if you want you can take him down with Ki'oli."

_"Don't count on it Zack, Irth will be busy killing Ki'oli. I'll take care of Huyt if you guys want me to?" _

They all jump… Oracle appears before them, she smiles at them.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Oracle walks over to him; she lays a hand on his face and smiles at them.

"Don't worry, only you three can see and hear me. Others don't see anything or hear anything at all; I'm here to talk to you about your plans."

Zack rubs his face on her hand and slowly begins to purr.

"Oracle tells us, what are we going to do once we're inside."

Oracle walks over to Irth tapping him on the shoulder and then she walks to Desert Rose, petting him gently and hums a little, Desert Rose soon fell asleep.

"Hahli and you will go into the throne room, be careful they know you will be coming. Jack will help, right?"

Jack looked at her and gave off a love sigh.

"I always thought you were lovely… oh yes I will..."

Oracle waves her hand, a small item appears, and she grabs it and gives it to Jack. Some kind of gun, just the right size for Jack.

"Jack, many are infected with the Virus. If you shot one infected with this gun they will be stunned for a long time, they won't have any energy to fight. All they would want to do is sleep. If one is hit by it that is not infected they will be either killed or knocked out, depending if you change the power on the rounds. Don't worry, you have infinite ammo."

Jack hugs his new mini gun; he puts it inside his house, leaps onto Oracle's shoulder and kisses her cheek. When he pulled back his lips were silver which was absorbed into his lips. He jumps back to his bird house and sat at the window.

"I will deal with Huyt, he has become one with the Virus and soon Blaze will change him into a beast. I know what he's thinking; he is my son after all."

Zack runs over to her and hugs her, laying his head on her shoulder. She pats Zack, and kisses him on the cheek.

"You're my son too, my little Bahamut. I want you all to do your best, and fear not death. For I am with you all even till the end. Jack, Irth you two are like sons to me, I love you both. I care for you all… now it's time. You all need to talk to Hahli, tell her your plans and be careful."

Zack kissed Oracle as she faded away; he then looks at Irth and gives a thumbs up.

"Let's go talk to Hahli, you to Jack."

Zack walked over and grabs Jack, they left the room. Irth walked in front of them as they enter the control room where Hahli was waiting….

_Though this will take them some time, the first try to enter the fort will fail. The second time will be a success, I will be watching them all, but when they need me, I will come. Hahli be careful and watch your actions, for the outcome does not bode well..._

NOTE: Stay tuned! Oracle said that last line. Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	10. The Meeting

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Zack walked into the room with Irth and Jack, Zenobia's scent was extremely strong in here teasing his nose. He glanced around the room, his senses told him that she was here, hiding from their eyes. Jack hid under Zack's hair hiding from Hahli's gaze while Irth walked to the wall and pressed a button, a table comes up from the floor and lights up.

Zack watched Hahli walk over to the table and lays out some kind of paper... but something wasn't right. He walked over to the table and sat Jack down who ran to Irth and clings to Irth's arm, embarrassing him again.

Zack walks to the window and looks up at the Bloody Moon, he grasped his heart as pain slowly crept in.

Not now, not now. Please not now, Blaze, you know I'm coming so stop doing this!

He knew that Hahli was looking at him, wanting him to come over and go over the plans. But Zack knew what he had to do, it doesn't matter what happens. Oracle's voice echoed in his head...

The darkness is coming... ever so soon, Hell Spawn, nightmare creatures, and demons will appear in the darkness, even during daylight a few will wander. Don't worry Zack, only you can hear me.

Mother, why? Why is he still causing me this pain?

He looked at the reflections on the mirror, he could feel her. Hear her, smell her, he loves her.

Blaze is you, as you are Blaze. Brother's of the Virus, Brother's for Eternity and Son's of Oracle. Fear not, the pain will lessen soon, be careful with you words my little Bahamut. Now Irth wants you, watch what you say...

Zack chuckled to himself, just like her to say that little warning. He walked to the table and tossed a strand of hair out of his face, he used to have long hair but he cut it short for war. His silver eyes looked at the map Hahli laid out, he then looks at Jack who was whimpering as Hahli begins to speak...

NOTE: Short I know so: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	11. Men Before the Mirror

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Blaze stood there on top of the highest tower, watching Bad Blood patrol the area, Kazer was below him. Blaze knew that another being was here in ages past, hiding something powerful, Blaze chuckled at the feeling.

Nothing can be hidden from me, even if they say no one, not mortal, God or Goddess could find it. Pitiful, I am Bloody Dragon, True Virus, anything evil, I know.

He jumped from the tall tower landing gently on the ground below him, it was time to feast. Two Bad Blood veterans passed him, he snapped his fingers, they stop in their tracks and looked at Blaze.

Blaze pulled at them leading them out of the sun and into the shadow of the tower, there he gorged on their souls, replacing them with the Virus. As the Bad Blood left the shadow they were no longer Bad Bloods but the Infected. Blaze controlled them now as he ate their souls.

"So succulent and sweet, such a delight to feast on someone's soul."

Blaze chuckled as he walked out to the railing and gazed out into the land, he eyes surveying the land, and locates Zack in the distance.

"Oh Ryu..."

Kazer looked up at the railing at his father, he knew his father had eaten two souls. He looked at the land before him, he knew Blaze was watching Zack. Reading his thoughts, feeling what he feels, the Bloody Moon reminded Kazer that he too should feast, for it's been over eighty-two years since he last feasted on souls.

"Ah, The Feast. Ha ha ha, I wiped out two major cities and a village in one day feasting on over a million souls back on Earth, now that's a feast. Human souls and many other creatures. That Zac from years ago, his soul was outstanding even though I made him a mortal. Stealing his dragon-self and giving him mortality, shame, he would of tasted better!"

Kazer walked out into the training area to watch the new recruits train, and to watch the development of the Infected. Kazer looked at Ki'oli, he was still confused on how his new recruits were so strong and different.

"General Ki'oli, what worries you?"

Ki'oli looked at Kazer, but he knew him as Furgin.

"Not that a mere running would care about."

"On the contrary, I could help them become better warriors if you please. I have experience General!"

Ki'oli smiled at Kazer and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Furgin, as young as you are you remind me when I was young. But still, you can help train them but you will not take part in battle. Someone as young as you makes me wonder where you came from."

"General Ki'oli, before I forget, General Huyt is one the balcony behind us waiting for you."

Ki'oli looks at the balcony to see Huyt standing there. Kazer looked too, his father stood there talking to Huyt then he walked to the waterfall behind them.

"Furgin, watch these recruits and make sure they work! Not lazy Yautja will be in this army!"

"Sir!"

Kazer chuckled silently to himself as Ki'oli walked up the steps to the balcony, Kazer turned to the recruits, the Infected lowered their eyes.

No bowing, just lower your eyes.

"You heard the General, work!"

Blaze felt Kazer's hunger grow ever hungrier, but he resisted it for now. Blaze watched Ki'oli and Huyt greeted each other.

"Where were you Huyt?"

Huyt looked up at the waterfall, Ki'oli looks too.

"The Great Leader wanted a word with me, nothing important. Brother, you need to go a bit more tougher on the new bloods. I noticed that some are slacking, taunting you from behind, you need to do something about them before the Great Leader finds out."

Ki'oli hissed, he turned and looked at his new recruits. He soon became quiet Huyt notices.

"Something wrong?"

"Furgin, he's like a natural leader. Look."

Huyt turns around and watches Kazer wrestle another Yautja, he wins and fights another.

"He's got the heart of a lion."

Huyt can hear Blaze chuckle, so he smiled.

"He's your new runner, interesting, I thought he was one of your new recruits."

"He... he was."

Huyt looks at Ki'oli, he was shocked to hear what he just said.

"What do you mean brother?"

Ki'oli leaned against the railing and watched Kazer.

"He is too young, and well... he reminds me of me when I was younger, he's like a son to me. Heh, I think I'm getting soft."

Huyt lays a firm hand on Ki'oli, rocking him a bit. Ki'oli sighs, Huyt chuckles.

"You are not getting soft brother, and you never will. It's in your blood, I never seen you act like this."

"I noticed that many of the new recruits are different, physically and mentally. Do you notice?"

Huyt left Ki'oli go and leaned agaist the railing as well.

"These are troubling days brother, not many of us has gotten any proper sleep in a good time."

"But we need to be ready when they come, Hahli and..." Ki'oli growls a bit. "Irth. How is that Elite still alive? You watched me kill him, yet he's still alive. Something must of happened when we left him on the Forbidden Plain."

Huyt stood up and rubs his knuckles, the blowing wind was a bit chilly, he looked up at the sky. The Bloody Moon shined, miles from this planets moon. Storm clouds gathered in the distance, lighting flashed ever so greatly.

"Listen Ki'oli, I'll train the new recruits while you rest."

Ki'oli cast his one eye glance on Huyt, a bit confused.

"Don't you need to continue working on the Advanced Elite?"

Huyt laughs and slams a fist on the railing. Ki'oli smiles at this slight action.

"They sleep soundly in the tubes, they will not be released till the Great Leader tells us to. Anyway I have enough free time, you need to rest, that one eye of your is blood shot."

"That's what happens when you train thick skulled new recruits."

They both laugh, Ki'oli slides his hand across Huyt's shoulder as he passed him. Ki'oli held his tail firm above the ground as he walked to his tent. Huyt watched Ki'oli disappear around the corner, he then looks at Blaze.

"Well done Huyt, it seems that he knows nothing about 'us'." Blaze walks over and looks at Kazer.

"Your son is strong my lord."

"He gets it from his mother, my mother, Ryu's mother, all dragon kind's mother."

"Mother?"

Blaze looked at Huyt and smiled. Huyt has never seen Blaze act like this, let alone talk to him about his personal life.

"Oracle, the most holy of all us dragons, the first of our kind. She was there when everything came to be and will be there till the end. She is the Holy Dragon, and I got my wish, she gave me a son. Kazer, wielder of the ultimate elements, Heaven and Hell."

"You mean to say that this Oracle is the Heaven Dragon?"

"Yes, mother of me and Ryu as well as my son and all dragon kind. So powerful, immune to anything, everything and all things imaginable. Yet she is the Virus as I am, but I am no powerful as she. She is the only cure to the Virus, don't let her kiss you, her kiss will set any soul free. I know from experience, it hurts like hell losing a stolen soul. She is Heaven and I am Hell. I am the Devil Dragon, Hell Dragon, Darkness Dragon, Dragon King and Bloody Dragon! No one stands before me without bowing their heads!"

Huyt looked at the tower as lighting struck it, sparks flew from it. Two big sparks fell from it they stop in the air and burned, Blaze sighed and looks up at the sparks.

"Come down here."

The sparks land in front of Blaze and slowly gave shape, Blaze smiles at the sight.

"Well well well, it's been ages you two. It took you this long to find me?"

They slowly stood up in human form, both with short brown hair and orange eyes, they looked exactly the same but each one had a different scar on their arms and necks.

"Blaze King of Darkness, we have come to serve you as we did in ages past. Give us a command and we will obey." they both said together.

"Leon and Jordan, the Dragon of Fear. You will wait at the Obsidian Castle where we will face Ryu."

They looked at each other and grinned, looking back at Blaze a portal of darkness appears behind them. They bow and walk backwards into the darkness, it disappears into black mist.

"Now Huyt, relieve my son so I may talk to him face to face."

"Right away my lord."

Blaze looked in the distance, and growls. He then chuckles, he knew Zack was talking to someone...

"Zenobia..."

His voice echoed through out the planet, only those of dragon kind would of heard his voice. Threatening and dangerous, Zack looked out the window and narrows his eyes, Blaze was looking right at him. Zack gives him the middle finger as Hahli spoke also mouthing the word 'motherfucker', Blaze laughed at the sight.

"Soon Ryu..."

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	12. A Moments Rest

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Oracle knew Zack was talking to Zenobia and that Shadow was tormenting Zen and Zack. But when Shadow caused them both pain she had to stop it. She cared for them, she knew Blaze will take Zack's pain and turn it into power for him to use later in the coming battle.

She appeared before Shadow and caused Shadow to back away from her hissing and growling, Oracle looked at the injured and weakened Zenobia. She bent down and strokes Zen's hair, her strength was faint and so was her life. Shadow tried to attack but it was pointless, a barrier was set up between her and Oracle. When Shadow tried to get a hold of Zen it was useless.

"I'll be back." Shadow hissed at Oracle, but when Oracle looked at Shadow, Shadow quickly disappears.

Oracle looks back at Zen and smiles, it has been far to long since she met a dragon such as Zen, one of pure heart. Oracle stood up as the room changed around them, Zack sat before her. As Zack spoke she laid a finger on his lips, told him what to do and what happened to Zen. Zack cradled Zen in his arms, Oracle knew that no harm will come either one of them for now, she quickly faded away just as Zen stirred.

Ruah knew Oracle was busy saving Zack and Zen's lives that he took it upon himself to keep Shadow away from them both with Oracle's help. As he sat on top of Fire Master the Bloody Moon taunted him, he looked up at it and it's deadly power.

"Zack better hurry and defeat Blaze and Kazer, times almost up. It'll be aligned soon, I would like to kill a few Bad Bloods before this war is over."

"I know how you feel Ruah, but when time comes they will ask for our help."

Ruah looked at Oracle, still in her young teenager look, the Dragonian look that is. He changed into his and smiled at her.

"So , when will we start our little battle."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ruah grins again and taps his spear. He looks down through the sky light at Zack and Zenobia.

"Will Zack and Zenobia be okay?"

Oracle looks at the land before her, it was nice out here in the night air.

"They are resting and I know Jack is worrying about Zack. He will not find him till they both are healed and had their rest. Hahli is out for Zenobia accidently traveled her powers to Hahli, Irth is worried sick about her, but he need not worry to long now for she will be waking up very soon."

"Oracle, what about Blaze?"

Oracle sighed and sat down, she knew Blaze was growing stronger every second, more Infected are nearly taking hold of the fort. Blaze knew that Shadow will try and take control of the Infected and Huyt, but Blaze has Huyt's soul so if Huyt were to disobey, his punishment is eternal pain and agony.

"Blaze, he has spread the Virus greatly in the fort. So many lost souls, so many lives."

A pan flute appears in her hand, she lightly plays a tune of ancient times. Ruah felt very relaxed hearing the tune, as it's music spread all those that hear it felt relaxed.

- - - - - -

Blaze perked his pointed ears, he looks in the direction of the music. He slowly sat to the ground next to the fort's outside wall, there he closed his eyes. The flute was mystical in many ways, Blaze remembers this melody well, from when he was young. She used to play it all the time but now when she plays it something is on her mind.

Kazer walked over to Blaze and sat down next to him, as Bad Blood passed all they saw was the new runner of General Ki'oli.

"Her melody, it makes you want to sleep doesn't it?"

"Mother is always so peaceful to hear and to see. Soon Kazer, this petty life will just be a memory, the Twins are back waiting at the Obsidian Castle So far everything is going as planed."

"Father, you know that Shadow will try and take control of what we have done so far."

"I know, and Shadow will eventually find out that things are not easily taken. For we have no master but ourselves, we control the Virus for we are the Virus."

Kazer looked at his father and leaned against him, he was tried and hungry. Blaze pats Kazer on the head and smiles.

"Son, you need to feed. You should, not having anything to eat will surly make you too weak to fight."

"Don't worry father, I will soon. I still remember when I claimed over some million odd souls, but Zack halted my progression from wiping out the rest of the population of Earth. But he did lead me to the Holy One. In turn she lead me to the Seal of Oblivion."

"It's there that you freed me."

"I couldn't fulfill your dream without you father, I was your wish remember?"

Blaze looked up at the Blood Moon, remembering the time well. Remembering everything he was doing, he felt at ease for this moment of rest.

"It's almost time, soon the darkness will come and none are safe from it."

- - - - - -

Ruah looked down at Zack who slept with Zen still in his arms, comforting her, healing her.

"He misses her you know."

"I know the cure to the Sorrow Stone Curse but Zack has to find the cure himself, and it's right under his nose too. He just doesn't realize it yet, he gave it to Selphie years ago."

"Oh, that little item."

As they protect them from any harm, Zack dreamed of Selphie, her lovely smile, her sweet kisses, and her wonderful Victory Stew.

**Dream . . .**

Zack sat on a fallen tree at Rocket Town's graveyard, there he watched the coolest thing he saw in his life, the spirits of the dead coming to life. All thanks to the Bloody Moon and Earth's moon coming in line with each other. Since Blaze wasn't around the Bloody Dragon slept. The beam of light from the joined moons not only awakens the Bloody Dragon but it also awakes the dead. There his watched his wife's statue come to life, she looks at him and smiles. Zack and Selphie talked for hours till dawn, where the dead return to their sleep.

"When the moons are aligned we will see each other again."

"Selphie, what did you mean when you said 'He coming back, I know he is.' who were you talking about?"

She closed her eyes, Zack watches her closely.

"Blaze."

Just as she said that the sun light hits Zack's eyes causing him to close and cover them, when he regained his sight, Selphie was back in stone, her Dragonian Blossom necklace still around here neck was not in stone. Zack walks over to the statue and kisses her. As he began to walk away he heard a dripping noise, he looks back at her to see tears drops.

"I love you."

**Present . . .**

Zack opened his eyes and silently cried, he missed her so much but what was the cure if he only knew. He gently hugs Zen who slept in his arms, she felt safe around him. Zack felt worried for everyone, so what if Shadow wants to wipe out life, Blaze want's the same thing. If those two Draconain lovers, Ordo and Jan, were freed and if Zen casts Shadow into Oblivion she wouldn't have to worry any more. No one escapes Oblivion and his minions.

Blaze was freed from Oblivion by Kazer who found Izumi, a direct decedent of Oracle the Holy Mother. With her blood stained hands of Dragonians the Seal of Oblivion was opened and its guardian granted them access to Oblivion giving warning to touch nothing or be trapped forever. Upon entering Izumi was recognized by the minions of Oblivion and those who were trapped in it. Kazer then used Izumi to free Blaze. That's what happened over eighty-two years ago, since then Zack has been searching for Blaze and Kazer and the cure for the Sorrow Stone Curse.

Zack looks down at Zen again, he gently strokes her head she lightly purred. He smiles and he sat there thinking of his love, his only love, Selphie...

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	13. The Virus is What You Are

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!****©**

Blaze watches the Bloody Moon in fascination as well as lust, it's red light lit up the planet. Sometimes he could feel that he was home just looking at Bloody Moon. Bloody Moon, Bloody Dragon, Ajorsem... all the same.

Blaze looked at the fortress everyone was asleep but for the sentries and Huyt, Kazer just fell asleep not to long ago and Blaze was relieved that his son slept. As he stood there in the sky looking out at the planet he felt at ease for once, it was peaceful here which reminded him of Dragonia. While he watched he could see the darkness in the inhabitants minds and hearts appear, dark crystals float toward Bloody Moon.

"Soon, everyone's darkest nightmares will become reality where as reality will come a living nightmare. No one is safe when Hell is released upon this planet, they will experience total Hell, far worse than Earth experienced."

Blaze stood there watching as Bloody Moon grew stronger, Blaze catches one of these dark crystals and watches the persons worst nightmare. Smiling at it he left it go watching it be absorbed by Bloody Moon.

_"Mauty Tilso."_

A dark portal appears and someone steps out of it, his two bat wings of black and gold trim, he stood before Blaze and bowed to him. A Yautja of two hundred fifty years he was short for his age being at only six feet five inches, a blood aura surrounded him as he rose to his feet.

"Jalan, Lt. of the Death Corps, how do you like the second chance I gave you?"

"Master, being a Yautja is what I am, being a Yautja Vampire is what I truly am. This power is outstanding, I am grateful that it was you who gave me this chance to live again."

Blaze looked far into one of the villages, he then looks at Jalan.

"You must be hungry."

"Master that I am. Where do you want me to feed at?"

"There is a village out in this direction, go and feed, make more followers for the Death Corps."

Jalan looks in the direction and cracks his neck.

"With pleasure Master."

Blaze watched Jalan flexed his vampire fangs, he flies to the village. Blaze watched as the village is set ablaze, he holds his hand out palm facing up. The souls of those killed and changed gather into his hand, their eternal souls. Jalan returns with ten others, human, Yautja, and Hybrid Yautja/Human.

Blaze smiles and snaps his fingers, they all disappear but Jalan.

"You served me well, go and command those you brought to us. Go and prepare for Ryu's return."

Jalan bows his head, a portal appears behind him, he floats backwards into it and vanishes. Blaze looks at the souls and smirks.

"Oh Ryu..."

- - - - - - - -

Zack felt Blaze was doing something and then pain hits him, he could feel Blaze reaching inside of him. He calmly picks Zenobia up and sets her beside him, Zack stood up and placed his hands on his heart.

"Not now..."

Zack could feel the souls of those just killed enter his body like a thousand knives stabbing him in the heart. As their memories and souls become one with him, Zack knew that he now must die to free these trapped souls, the Virus constantly tormenting them, causing them eternal pain.

This was one of Blaze's old tricks, for him to die Zack must die too. Nothing can free those trapped souls in him, not even Zenobia or her sword. Zack knew that Oracle will not help him, this was his fight as well as her's but it was for Zack to kill Blaze.

"Damn it... I must die again to free the souls within me... to free myself from this burden."

- - - - - - - -

Blaze smiled as Zack felt the pain of those souls, but a strange feeling came to Blaze... he slowly descends to the ground. Why was he feeling this now? Blaze sighs and looks at his son, he slept so soundly. Blaze watched him for hours, everything is going according to plan, all he needs now is Zack to come.

Blaze looks in the direction where Zack is, he knew that Zack was watching the weaken Zenobia and that she will not stop till she gets her sword back from Onua and defeat Shadow.

Strange... her actions and Shadow's actions are just like Ryu's and mine. No matter, out of the four of us I am the most powerful. I will not bother with Zenobia or Shadow, my only concern is Ryu, that's right Ryu, you...

Blaze sensed that this battle will be interesting, he knew that Zack and the other's first attempt will fail. Might be because of the Infected, maybe it is because of Ki'oli or Huyt. Blaze didn't care how many tries they will take, Zack will be the first one in with the lust to kill Blaze and Kazer.

- - - - - - - -

Zack felt terrible, how will he be able to stand and talk to Hahli now? He has that boys soul with in him, Ukio V'cca. Zack felt ashamed, how could he let Blaze do this to him? It's just like Zenobia and Shadow. He looks at Zenobia, she still slept soundly, he looks up through the skylight at Bloody Moon. It was taunting him, mocking him, Zack hanged his head.

"This will be over soon, I just hope I can make it through... I am Bahamut, Dragon God and Dragon King to all dragon kind. I am King to all dragon Gods and Goddesses, I am Zack son of Oracle, Holy Mother of all us dragons. I am the Virus..."

Zack called forth Dragon Sword and held the tip pointing at his heart. Pain and fear covered his face, he didn't want to do this...

NOTE: Stay tuned! Confused and wondering, read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' they help fill in the gaps and help you understand what's going on. Those two stories are written by two good friends of mine, Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon. Thanks guys for the support!!


	14. He's Coming

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!©**

Kazer, known by the Bad Bloods as Furgin, he knew exactly what Ki'oli was thinking.

_Shadow has no power over Bloody Moon; it has no connection at all. The time when all begin to lose their souls, when Bloody Dragon will return. Death and destruction, an eternity of Hell. Father, the world you've dreamed of is nearly here, I only ask for the death of all and eternal pain to all that oppose us._

- - - - - -

Zack was carrying Zen's human body to a safe haven, a room behind the Memory Tree room. He laid her body on the bed in this room. He laid his hand on her temple and closed his eyes; he could see her in pain somewhere. But there was little he could do, he dare not leave this planet or its realm or lose Blaze again. He had to stay to keep the darkness from coming.

"I'm sorry Zen."

She looked at him and smiled a little, she knew he couldn't help or everything would fall into darkness the second he left.

"Damn it! If this was back on Earth I would be able to save Zen and kill Blaze at the same time. Blaze, you bastard..."

- - - - - -

Blaze watched as Zen was put into pain, he had to hand it to Shadow; it does have a way to torture people. He loved it, he enjoyed it.

_Shadow and I are alike in many ways as Ryu and Zenobia are alike. This is getting interesting every second!_

Huyt came over and bowed his head to Blaze.

"My lord."

Blaze chuckled to himself and looked at the ever so loyal Huyt.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to completely eclipsed."

Huyt looks at Blaze then Bloody Moon; he could see its power affecting this planets moon, changing its color. The darkness, it will soon be here. Huyt could see a light beams coming from Bloody Moon hitting the ground outside the base, monsters and other nightmare creatures slowly appear and soon fade from sight.

"They have come to witness the beginning, the rebirth of the Bloody Dragon, despised by everyone. The awakening is near and so is Hell."

Huyt is confused as to why these creatures fade from sight.

"They can only be seen when the darkness comes, yet some will roam in full form even during daylight. When the final darkness comes every nightmare becomes reality as reality becomes a living nightmare."

"Final darkness?"

"When darkness is true."

"When will the true darkness come?"

Blaze looks up at Bloody Moon and grins.

"When Bloody Moon is in front of this planets moon, darkness is true and the awakening of Bloody Dragon."

- - - - - -

Ruah could see the creatures appear everywhere; he jumped to his feet ready to strike any of them down if they got to close but they seem to back away from Fire Master.

"Why are they backing away Oracle?"

"Because of their masters. Blaze isn't the only one that can control this, Zack, Kazer, and I can too, no one else can. Even if someone else could they will surely fall prey to Blaze."

"The world is connected isn't it?"

"I fear that it is. The nightmares are appearing is the sign of the connection. Soon this world will be eclipsed."

"What about Blaze and them? What are they doing?"

"Something only Zack and I understand. But I fear that there is a hidden player, he will soon make his appearance."

Ruah looks at her, a bit of fear on his face.

"You mean…?"

"Yes… he will come for what is his; no one will stand in his way."

_He's coming... I know he is._

Side Note: Don't ask who this mysterious person is, for time he will be told and what he's after. Please review! Stay tuned! Confused? Read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' by two great FF friends of mine! Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon, thanks for the support, you too CC, thanks for being fans of the ZTS series!


	15. An Early Return of An Old Friend

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!©**

Oracle returned to her Ivory Castle and gazed into the universe, she could sense his presence.

"You might have to come back and save him again, Hwang."

A light beam is shot down from the universe and slowly fades away, a gold and ruby drake stood before her and smiles gently. He changes into his human form, his spiked brown hair and jade eyes where a cute sight.

"Oh, hi Aryn. Tell you one thing work is going good. I just finished and have fifty years to spare!"

Oracle smiles at him.

"He misses you."

"I know, keeping him on his toes. Reminding him what not to do and other things. When he was in the darkness of Hell I couldn't go."

"I know, the darkness Zack has seen is far worse than Shadow's or anyone's darkness. Zack has lived with darkness, thrived with darkness and is one with the darkness."

"I notice Blaze is back so is Kazer, that punk."

Oracle turns her back to Hwang, he looks at her. She has changed a lot the last time he saw her.

"Blaze has done the Ritual of the Holy and Hell Assumption. After he did the ritual, other worlds began to swell and force their way into his universe and it began to swell horribly. But his universe is different than ours - - it has limits. And in the limits of that universe he rules as king and in the deepest part of his kingdom is his..."

Hwang knew what it was, he knew the last word. He walks over to her and lays a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. But I still can't believe this, I thought you are the Holy Mother to the dragon race but I just found out that you're the Holy Mother to many other races! Remarkable."

"I know, many of those races don't know that. Hwang the time is near, go and comfort Zack. I never expected you to be back so quickly."

"Hey that's what happens when you go to college over some thousand odd times and graduate some thousand odd times."

Oracle ruffles Hwang's hair and kisses him on the forehead.

"Many would call you a Sage Drake."

"I would rather be called Hwang."

Hwang looks back up at the universe, Oracle made it show the planet.

"Bloody Moon eh? Zack will take care of that."

Oracle nods her head in agreement, Zack will take care of everything while the others do their own thing. Hahli with her's, Irth with his, Zenobia with Shadow, everyone will be dealing with their personal demons and shadows.

"Hwang, when they infiltrate the base Blaze will do something that Zack hates. Shadow will do something too. Shadow might try and put Zack in a trance, he shouldn't be affectd by it but if he is, stop him, not matter what stop him. Now with Blaze you must help Zack."

"I'll die won't I?"

"Afraid so, it won't be the first but it'll be painful."

Hwang rubs his neck and his soul.

"The pain Zack caused you still haunts you and the mark he left on your soul still lingers."

"I fear it's the Virus, is it?"

"No."

Hwang sighs in joy but it still hurts.

"Zack lost control of himself..."

"Blaze did it to him and you tired to stop him, thus he killed you but your death broke the rage, he regained his senses and revived you."

"Well I could of revived myself but he did it, Blaze burns my soul as well as Zack and I don't know why."

"They left their mark, nothing else. No ravage soul, no tainted body, no Virus. Zack still apologies for what he did."

Hwang walks over to the books, countless books. In all kinds of languages, every races culture, history, everything about everything out there. Yin Yang, The Darkness, The Virus, Zack's Story, the history of the universe, everything that exists. Hwang grabs a book and flips through the pages, the title of the book was 'Shadow and Zenobia'.

_Interesting..._

"Aryn, I think this will be a great battle like in ages past. Possibly far worser than it should be, just as worse as the B.D. Period."

"I know. But I fear that 'he' is coming back."

Hwang is done reading the 4 million paged book and puts it away, speedy reader.

"I will see Zack now. I bet he'll kill me."

Oracle laughs a bit, Zack does tend to get a bit rough when Hwang suddenly comes back.

**Side Note:** Don't ask who this mysterious person is, for time he will be told and what he's after. Please review! Stay tuned! Confused? Read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' by three great FF friends of mine! Rider of the Mystics and GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse, thanks for the support and thanks for being fans of the ZTS series!


	16. Hatred

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!©**

Zack was in the library of Fire Master looking at all the books Irth has. He tossed a few books and magazines behind him and threw some to the ground.

"It has to be here! I just saw it!"

Zack knew Irth was showering and Hahli was talking to Shadow, not a smart thing to do but as long as Shadow didn't do anything stupid to anger him, it was safe from Zack's rage. Even if Shadow and Zenobia are connected, Zack will sever the connection and kick Shadow's ass into Oblivion where it will forever be trapped and torture. Only the Holy One can free any of those trapped beings, but she went missing after Blaze was released from Oblivion.

"Damn! Where is it! Jack any luck?"

Jack pops his head out from the pile of books and magazines Zack was throwing.

"Nothing yet boss man, just found myself a nice love magazine!"

Zack looks at Jack and jumps toward him.

"Give me that!"

Books were flung everywhere causing the ship to rock back and forth, after the papers and book covers settle Jack was sitting on top of Zack's head looking in the book, Zack was looking up at Jack with his eyes and arms crossed.

"You're such a pain in the ass Jack."

Jack flipped a few pages and then tossed the magazine aside.

"Unless, it was way out of date. It had mostly of Irth's people in it."

They watch as all the torn books and magazines renew themselves and are put back to where they belong.

"Mom sure does like to help others, evil or good. She has a hand with everyone's fate."

Jack looks at Zack in the face.

"She is Oracle, she knows everyone's fate and destiny."

Zack grabs Jack and dangles him by the tail.

"I know that!"

Zack spins Jack and throws him out the room, Jack bounced off the walls and floor fling past Hahli and Irth.

"I can fly!!" He said to them as he passed which made Hahli giggle and Irth chuckle.

Zack on the other hand was very agitate, he couldn't find that book. He paced back and forth, Blaze could feel Zack's agitation and used his power to throw the book at Zack hitting him on the head. Zack falls over as the book lands on his gut.

"Thanks you, asshole!"

Zack sat up and looked at the cover of the book, it's title was in Dragonian. Zack smiled at the words.

"'The Dark Dragon and the Dragon War' oh how I love reading thess stories about the war and how pops kicked your ass Blaze! Well . . . you kicked mine too, we both kicked each others ass' countless times, but this time Oblivion will hold you, Izumi will not be there to free you!"

Zack zips out of the room, running past Irth and Hahli which scared them.

"Gotta run!"

Irth and Hahli watch Zack jump through the wall, Hahli and Irth look at each other. Hahli puts her hands on her hips and looks at Irth, he waves his hands in caution. Zack sits on the ceiling upside down and opens the book.

"Aw man, it's a copy. The original must be back at the Ivory Castle, that's where all books are, all originals. Oh well, I'll deal with this copy."

Zack flips the pages reading and studying it. It's been so long since he last read this book.

"I remember that as if it was yesterday."

"Yeah? I remember like it was two seconds ago."

Zack looked down to see Kazer looking up at him.

"Kazer!"

Zack drops toward Kazer but Kazer vanishes in a cloud of black smoke and appears next to the window looking out, he then looks at Zack and smiles.

"The Dragon War, it was a sweet war. So many lives of countless dragons, drakes, humans, many races."

Zack threw the book aside but it was drawn into Kazer hands where it burns to ash, Kazer blew the ashes and looks at Zack. Zack drew Dragon Sword and readies to strike Kazer down.

"So you do have it, we were wondering if you had it."

The door behind Zack opened and Jack walked in but time soon stopped, everything stopped but Zack and Kazer.

"Yes, we been looking for it for a very long time."

"A very long time."

Zack didn't move he knew those voices, soon two men walked past him and stood ten feet from him both smiling.

"Leon and Jordan, I thought I killed your sorry ass'."

They both chuckle.

"We must give thanks to our master Blaze." They said in unison.

Zack knew this was a problem, he could take them all on but it might kill the others.

"What do you want?"

Kazer looks at Zack and touches his necklace that was in the shape of a sword.

"We want your death and the death of countless others. To feast upon every soul out there, where father will rule as king."

Zack chuckles and put Dragon Sword away.

"That's the exactly the same thing Shadow wants."

"The pity being knows only of it's own downfall. Even if it were to try, father will destroy it as he will destroy this pitiful universe. For he did the ritual brother, of Holy and Hell."

Zack looks at him in shock, he then goes serious.

"Even if he did the ritual I will still kill you all and I'll make sure that Izumi will not free you! All your ass' are going back to Hell!"

"Been there."

"Done that."

Mocked the Twins at Zack which caused him to clench his teeth together in anger. Kazer smirks at Zack.

"That's it, let your heart fill up with hatred."

Kazer and the Twins all vanish in a flash, time goes back to normal and Jack falls in, he looks up at Zack.

"Let me guess, you're angry?"

Zack looks at Jack, smiles and pounds his hands together.

"Let me show you how angry I am."

Knowing Irth and Hahli they were still talking in the hallway when they could smell smoke, they ran to the door to see Jack spread out on the floor, the floor was burned around him and he was smoking.

"What the hell happened?"

Irth looks around the room, it was Hahli that spotted Zack walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, she looks at Jack.

"He's... pissed."

Irth picked Jack up gently and carried him away. Hahli knew that something was really wrong with this picture, in fact something was really wrong with this whole thing.

Zack walked into the animal room and stroked Desert Rose gently before ascending to the ceiling to think.

_How was Kazer and the Twins able to enter Fire Master without having the ship go into defensive mode? Maybe because of me... Shadow was able. Everything points to me... 'That's it, let your heart fill up with hatred.' what the hell did he mean?_

Zack closed his eyes, he left his soul travel into the past as his body linger in the presant. Time and Space left him pass into the past, traveling back to Earth eighty-two years ago...

He watched Kazer enter Oblivion with his followers, Rehito, the Twins and Izumi. He watched himself get back up after being stabbed in the heart, the Guardian of Oblivion speaking words of wisdom to him but he ignored them as he entered. Zack left the place shift to Blaze's location, Kazer stood before the Oblivion Crystal with Izumi, her hands stained with Zack's blood. She touched the crystal, Zack moved in closer and looked at Blaze. Blaze opened his eyes and looks at Zack.

"Hello Ryu."

Zack opened his eyes and dropped to the floor coughing, he coughed up some black sludge and sat on his butt still coughing. As he wiped his mouth he looked at it.

"Virus is what I am."

The Virus changed from black sludge into a black creature with blood red eyes.

"Speak."

The Virus looks around and hisses at Zack but soon crawls into Zack's arms, Zack strokes the Virus.

"_He's coming back... I know he is."_

"Selphie said that years ago, what does it have to do with the present?"

"_Many things. Not all points to Blaze and soon you'll find out what I speak of."_

They both hear footsteps approaching the Virus is absorbed back into Zack's body, the footsteps passed and Zack stood up.

"Blaze knew I was there..."

Zack looked at Desert Rose who was terrified at him now.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to eat ya. Knowing Hahli she is suspicious about everything going on, she'll eventually find out when we get in the fort on the second try. Blaze will be waiting for me, don't worry Blaze I will be ready to kill you."

As Zack talked to himself Blaze knew exactly what Zack was doing. Blaze sat on his throne in his world where he rules as king. The Twins bow before him as did the other servants of the Virus.

"Father, everything is going as planned. His heart is filling up with hatred but Shadow might try and do something to him."

"Even if Shadow were to kill Ryu, he will come back and finish his mission like the soldier he is."

All of Blaze's servants of the Virus all departed and took their positions outside of the castle, Blaze smirks at Zack's determination, he will never rest.

MEMO: Please review! if you are confused read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight'. Both by good friends, Rider of the Mystics, GracefulWhiteDragon and The Crimson Curse.


	17. Zack and His New Toy

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!©**

Zack is eager to break in, he's been wanting to destroy something for years. Anything really, even if it's a glass cup.

"I hope we break in, I want to destroy something." Zack staggers to his feet and smiled calmly. "I've been itching to use my new 'toy' for a long time!"

Irth rubs his chin and Hahli tapped her foot.

"Well, they probably know we are coming so if we try and sneak in they will know. I think the best option is to bust in."

Zack did a back flip and holds up a thumb.

"Yes! Alright! Come outside when yer done, I have a surprise for you both!"

Zack walks toward the ramp with Jack on his shoulder, Hahli looks at Irth who just shrugged. They never expected Zack's new 'toy' to be something they couldn't believe.

Zack walked to the other side of Fire Master, he snapped his fingers and a strange vehicle appears.

"Oh crap. You had to get this! You know Kazer used this against us at the island."

Zack puts Jack down.

"Kazer didn't, it was Izumi you idiot. She found it at the prison and I've been itching to use it."

Zack walks around the 10x7 vehicle. Fully covered in metal that is immune to many attacks. Its original form is actually a seven foot machine called Battle Armor. Zack whistles and Hahli with Irth come outside.

"What in seven hells?"

Zack grins and points at the vehicle.

"This is called Battle Armor. Let me explain, I found this armor back on Earth, let me tell you about it."

Zack leads Hahli and Irth around it showing every detail about it.

"This is the designed to compliment Sergei's Nano-technology experiments, the Battle Armor was created to provide Sergei's super-soldiers with a fully controllable and nearly unstoppably personal combat system. Armed with duel mini-guns, these suits are able to deliver armor piercing shells as well as high explosive rockets and incendiary rounds fired from each shoulder-mounted pod. These highly mobile battle suits are equally devastating to both ground forces and armored units. This bad-ass is my favorite toy, I made it after Sergei's model. With a few enhancements it is able to change into a vehicle as you see before you. You may touch it but I highly advise that I do the driving."

Hahli's adrenalin was rushing through her veins, she never seen any thing like this before.

"Wow. But you said 'nearly unstoppable', what can defeat such a weapon?"

"Another Battle Armor."

Irth shook his head and Zack looked at him.

"Mom helped by giving the people that created this the idea. Besides, I did a lot of tinkering to it. All thanks to my father-in-law for teaching me how to take apart air liners, space ships and many other things, plus putting them back together again was fun."

Jack climbs up onto Zack shoulder and whispers into his ear. Zack nods and Jack jumps down.

"We better get moving. They sent some Bad Bloods to find us. Heh, no worries. Irth cloak your ship and get in. This bad boy is going to battle, Hahli, please follow me."

Zack lead Hahli to the other side of the vehicle while Irth cloaks the ship, a metal door opens and they walked in.

"Hahli, you and Irth sit in the back."

Hahli took her seat as did Irth, Zack jumped into his seat and Jack climbed into his. Zack and Jack both put on head phones.

"Pilot to bomb-a-der, pilot to bomb-a-der.**"**

"Go ahead Pilot."

Zack changes his voice to sound like a real air line pilot.

"This is your Captain speaking, we are preparing for take off. The seat belt light has been activated before you, please buckle in and enjoy your flight."

Hahli and Irth strap themselves in, and Irth gives the thumbs up.

"Bomb-a-der to Pilot, all lights are green."

Zack flips a whole bunch of switches and the Battle Armor rolls out.

"Please hold on tight for a bumpy ride."

Zack floors it causing them to be pushed back by the force, Hahli notices the cliff coming up.

"Cliff!!"

"Hold her steady!"

Hahli clings to Irth's arm as the Battle Armor goes off the cliff, Hahli closed her eyes tight and soon opens them when Irth touched her.

"We're alive Hahli, you don't need to worry when Zack's driving."

"Yeah, you have to worry when Jack is! We'll be on the outside of the fort in 3 ... 2... 1.. There she is!"

- - -

Huyt saw the flying Battle Armor and the alarm was activated. They begin to fire their arsenal at them, as the bullets and Plasma rounds bounce off the Battle Armor, Zack looked back at Irth and Hahli.

"We're on the express elevator to hell, going down."

Hahli clings to Irth tighter.

"On my mark, 3, 2, 1, mark."

The Battle Armor suddenly drops toward the ground, Hahli was nearly breaking Irth's arm, as for Irth, he was making a hurtful face and at the same time trying not to peel Hahli off him.

"Woohoo!!"

The Bad Blood continue to fire at the Battle Armor as it dropped from the sky, it soon landed gently on the rocky surface. Zack floors it charging toward the outside wall while Jack was busy firing the guns at the fort and Bad Blood.

"Hahli look."

Hahli opens her eyes and looked out the window, the forts outside wall was coming closer. Zack looks at Jack and Jack looks at Zack. They both grin.

"Oh no..."

Hahli looks at Irth Zack and Jack.

"What?"

"Trouble, hold on tight Hahli."

Zack looks at Irth and Hahli then Jack.

"Keep going?"

Jack looks at them then Zack, he then looks out the window grinning.

"Keep going."

Zack grins even bigger and gives it more power.

"YAHOOO!!!!"

The Battle Armor rams right through the wall with Hahli screaming out profanities while Irth held her tight, next thing Hahli and Irth realized was that they both were outside the Battle Armor, they run to the wall for cover. Hahli looks at the Battle Armor, it was no longer a vehicle but Battle Armor.

"Crap."

The Battle Armor looks so fierce and deadly, it faces Hahli.

"Get going!"

Zack pilots the Battle Armor and covers Hahli and Irth as they ran for it with Jack leading the way gunning down anyone, whereas Zack took most of the hits.

"Battle Armor." growled Huyt, he knew what this machine was, Kazer told him to watch out for it and how to take it down.

"Take him down!" Yelled one of the Bad Blood, the fire whatever they have at Zack trying to bring him down.

Huyt slowly followed from the balcony, as Bad Blood fell to his left and right he pressed on following them closely. When Zack stopped and fired a rocket at the gate leading further into the fort Huyt took this opportunity to strike. He jumped on top of the Battle Armor causing Zack to fall backwards due to the sudden impact from Huyt and his new strength. The armor disappears showing Zack pushing up against Huyt's knee.

Irth and Hahli look back at Zack, Jack pulls at Hahli's leg.

"Keep moving! He can handle it."

Irth pushes Hahli onward protecting them with the Flame Shield. Zack looks at Huyt and growls.

"Interesting, I thought you were stronger."

Zack twists Huyt's leg causing it to break, Huyt limped back clutching his leg. Zack rolled back and pushed his hands against the ground forcing himself to his feet.

"So your Huyt The Invincible."

"And you're Zack, King of Dragonia. It's an honor."

Huyt twists his leg back in place and pulls out a sword, Zack smiles and drew his as well.

"Oh yeah!"

Huyt charges but a barrier appears before him causing him to stop.

_They need you inside Zack, hurry._

"I guess she has favor for you, it seems she wants me to spare you Zack."

Zack looks at Huyt, smiles and holds up the middle finger.

"As if, she wants you for herself. But the next time we ever meet I'm delivering your ass to Hell."

Zack soon ran off inside the building, the barrier fades away. Huyt looks at the casualties, the injured ones were helped by the ones that were still alive and unhurt.

"Get these bodies to the pit."

The Bad Bloods look at him and bow their heads.

_My young master needs to feed._

_Yes I do, time is nearly up Huyt. Father is pleased with you, don't betray us or face certain eternal pain and lets say that your soul will taste well with blood wine. Heh heh._

Huyt bows in his mind and looked at the remaining outside Bad Blood, he couldn't believe that they loss so much in just a few seconds. He now knew that the Elite needed to be awakened.

"Runner!"

A short Bad Blood runs over to Huyt.

"I'm at your service General."

"Send word to Ki'oli that our guests have arrived early and send word to the Great Leader, tell him Hahli is here."

"Right away General."

The Runner runs off, Huyt takes a quick glance up at Bloody Moon, he lowers his head and walked off toward the Elite Facility.

**MEMO:** Confused and wondering WTH? Read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight'. Be kind and leave a nice review!


	18. Personal Thoughts of the Brothers

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few others belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few others and places belong to GracefulWhiteDragon and The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!!©**

Zack ran through the gates and walked inside the building. He could smell Hahli and Irth as well as Jack. As he walked he avoided being seen by the Bad Bloods inside. He figured that his Battle Armor needed more improvement, it could only be taken down by another Battle Armor but even causing it to fall over disables it. Tipping a Battle Armor takes a lot of force and Huyt was able to pull it off with ease.

"Why must this be so hard, I mean it used to be so easy? Now, I had to wait some eighty years for Blaze to show his face and now I have to come to this planet just to find him!"

Zack hits the wall leaving a giant hole, he soon calms down remembering what he and Zen talked about, their private conversation.

"Well she was the one that started it."

Zack remembers their brief talk before going off to battle, just before he walked outside Fire Master...

_Zen appeared in his mind, her features were a bit different. But Zack knew it was her, he could tell, her essence was that of cinnamon and lavender._

"_I'm sorry you have to carry this burden alone."_

_Zack smiled at her in his mind and shakes his head._

"_On the contrary. I would have it no other way."_

_Zen could tell Zack had lost many friends and family. Most died fighting Blaze and his followers, while some died of a virus that is unknown. Zen could see his heart was heavy and yet full of joy._

"_I'm sorry about you losses."_

"_I'll see them again. We Dragonians always look on the brighter side of death."_

_Zen looks at him oddly._

"_There's a brighter side to death?"_

_Zack looked at her in his mind and smiles his charming grin. It makes Zen blush slightly; no one can resist his cute grin._

"_Of course. It's just harder to see."_

Zack smiled at how concerned she was.

"I guess she wanted to help, but this burden is mine and mine alone. It was given to me by mom, she made it that way. For I'm the only one that can fix anything the disturbs the balance. That's what I was told and read, gotta figure most of the books and memory orbs were from ancient ones. I'm an ancient one but I didn't come into existence till a few thousand years ago. Mom protected me in her while I grew stronger."

Zack opened a door, the scent of blood, torn flesh, and the feeling of torture was over whelming. He loved that feeling and hated it at the same time.

"Hmm, they went this way but why?"

Zack walked in and closed the door; he could smell Bad Blood in this area. He quickly ascended to the ceiling and walked. He didn't want to be seen or heard by anyone till he found Hahli, Irth and Jack.

- - - -

Blaze walked out of the shadows and looked around the halls of torture. He knew that Zack and his friends were close as was Shadow. He walked while the Twins followed close behind him, Blaze stopped and held up his hand. The Twins bow their head and walked away from Blaze leaving him with his thoughts.

_Ryu was able to free the soul of that kid. But I never figured he use Dragon Sword to do it, a waste of a good soul._

Blaze looked around the corner to see Infected coming as they came closer they lowered their heads and kept walking. Blaze chuckles and followed them, leading him to Ki'oli.

"Status report!"

"We have about twenty dead and ten injuried. Huyt sends word that Irth and his friends have breached the wall and are inside as we speak."

Ki'oli smiles evilly and looked a map of the place, he points to certain areas.

"I want four guards in each hall and gun placements along with them. Don't let them reach the Great Leader! If any of you fools fail I will kill you myself!"

All the Bad Bloods hit their chests and quickly leave but Ki'oli and his runner Furgin.

"General, do you think that General Huyt might wake the Elite?"

"Maybe, we do need to be ready if Irth does pass. I want to meet him, show him to the Great Leader and kill him knowing the truth of why."

"Don't you want him to tell you the location?"

Ki'oli looks at Furgin.

"How do you know?"

"It's the main talk in the tents and fort. Everyone talks about it."

"Hmm, well he never did tell me. Maybe he will this time."

Blaze smirks and looked at Furgin, Furgin looks back and grins. A runner runs in walking right through Blaze, he slows his pace and looks back to see what he walked through, it felt weird to him. Blaze did not infect this one, insted he implanted a Virus Seed. At a certain moment that runners skin will peel off and a monster will be born. A new ability Blaze learned while in Oblivion.

"General Ki'oli, I bring word. Moon Knight and others were sighted coming this way. They are armed with lots of weapons, also sighting of Oomans outside the fort have been confirmed. No futher information at this time General. I was ordered to update you."

Ki'oli swayed his hand, the runner bows and runs off going right through Blaze again.

"I knew this place was haunted."

Blaze watched the runner disappear from sight and looked back at Ki'oil, but he soon faded away as gun fire was heard.

MEMO: I you are wondering WTH? Read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight'. Both by good FF authors and friends, thank you for reading. Please leave a nice review!


	19. At Last, Darkness Has Come

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Zack didn't know what to do but he did know what to do. His mind shifted back and forth, he thought of a spider and his body shifted into a spider. His body grew tiny and soon his two legs were accompanied by more legs, his arms became his fangs. He eyes slowly ripped into small eyelets. He became a small black spider.

Zack smiled in his head and ran across the ceiling to the one that yelled out, he saw two Bad Bloods and an Infected.

"You see anything?" asked the one Bad Blood.

"No, maybe we just heard a rat or something." Answered the other.

The Infected knew it was Zack but he couldn't see him anywhere. Zack on the other hand, lowers himself down onto the Infected's head, there he bit down on his skin and drained some of the Virus out of him. The Infected scratches his head missing Zack but soon realizes that Zack was on him. He soon freaks out causing Zack to fall off to the floor, the Infected caused the others to look at him funny.

"What are you doing?"

He looks at them and brushes his arms off .

"Spiders, I hate spiders."

The two Bad Bloods laugh at him.

"A wee spider scares you?"

"Yes, especially ones that have venom."

"What are you? Ooman?"

The laughed at him for a good hour joking and acting like him freaking out over a little spider. This gave Zack time to escape. He changes back and lets the Virus drip to the ground, it soon evaporates.

"That tasted good. Mom, got one for ya."

"_I know. But now is not the time, Zack. I will heal them when you leave."_

"Huh? You mean I have to go there?"

"_Yes."_

"Dammit."

Zack sighed as he walked around another corner and he soon halts in his tracks. She stood about thirty feet from him, she wore blood stained clothes and her short brown hair swayed gently against her light skin. She looks over her shoulder with those ruby eyes and soon fades away leaving no trace of her existence. Zack makes a fist and hits the wall causing it to collapse showing Jack, Irth and Hahli on the other side.

"_She knows Zack, about Hahli. She will soon challenge Hahli, the real Hahli."_

"_I know this Hahli is a fake but I'm playing along so Irth doesn't catch wind of the change."_

Irth, Jack, and replacement Hahli look at Zack in shock. Zack looks at them and steps into the hall with them.

"Where were you!?" Jack yelled at him.

"None of your business."

_Zack... Zack... Zack..._

Zack perked his ears at the sound, it sounded like Selphie.

_Zack... Zack... Zack..._

As if in a trance Zack followed that voice, even though the others couldn't hear it. Blaze and Kazer knew what Zack was doing, falling into a trap, a trap set by Shadow.This caused Zenobia to panic a little, if Zack gets killed now the darkness will be too powerful and plunge everything into darkness, unless Oracle intervenes.

"Ryu is so easily fooled. His lust for that woman is enough for him to fall for old tricks."

"It's so sad he's not immune like us."

Blaze laughs and soon grins as he looked at the darkness.

"It's almost time. Soon, it will start."

"The hour of chaos and death have come."

Blaze looks at his minions, the darkness swirls around them. He smiles his toothy smile which made his servants lower their heads, he begins to laugh as Bloody Moon glows brighter and grows bigger. Soon the planet and its moon will be consumed by the darkness and by Bloody Moon. Blaze looks at his son and then his servants, he raised his sword high into the air.

"The darkness has arrived."

* * *

The darkness is coming to life! Watch out heros! Watch out villians! For the darkness will bring Hell to the world and death will follow! AH! lol, please review! 


	20. Izumi's Suffering Is A Living Hell

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters and a few places belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Zack, Irth and Jack had to retreat back to Fire Master but their exits were cut off and they were surrounded, the Bad Blood were closing in. Irth wanted to go a save Hahli but more and more Bad Blood prevented him from going anywhere.

"Kill them." said a cold voice.

Zack, Irth and Jack could feel the coldness surround them, chilling them to their very bones.

"Rehito." Zack growled.

Jack looks at Zack with a scared look.

"He's here too?!"

Irth presses his back against Zack's back as the Bad Blood drew closer.

"Who are you babbling about?" asked Irth.

"Tell you when we get out of here!"

Jack grabs hold of Zack's pants leg as Zack and Irth are both warped out of the place. The Bad Blood look around in confusion but the Infected knew what happen.

Zack, Jack and Irth are back inside Fire Master, Irth runs to the ramp but Zack stops him.

"Let me go! I've got to save Hahli!"

Zack jerks Irth back as a siren blares in the distance. Jack screams in fear and runs up Zack and hides under his shirt.

"THE DARKNESS IS HERE!!!!"

Irth looks outside the ramp to see the light of the world fade and the land plunged into darkness, strange noises could be heard outside.

"Irth, slowly close the ramp." Zack said as he left Irth go.

Irth presses the button and the ramp slowly closes, something glowing red could be seen just before the ramp fully closed. Zack and Irth run to the control room and look out the windows, Irth flips on a light to shine around outside. The siren had stopped and what Irth saw terrifies him.

"Holy Oracle, protect us..."

Monsters roamed here and there, some run away from the light while others ran to it. The land covered in blood and was decaying.

"So this is the darkness I was told of."

"It's far worse than it appears right now."

A man slowly fades into the light, Irth looks at him.

"Rehito." Zack said.

Rehito quickly fades away as if nothing but a plum of smoke. Irth walks over to his pilot seat and sits down. He was worried about Hahli, but Rehito?

"Zack, tell me about Rehito. I never heard of him."

Zack pulls Jack out, turns off the lights and closed the windows.

"Rehito, former Leader of Death Corps. He was born in Dragonia, his specialty is knives. When he was just a kid, he lost his family to an explosion during the Dragon War. His body was pierced by a holy relic in one of Oracle's many temples, Rehito was buried under the rubble for five days before he was finally rescued. During those five days, he survived by feeding on the blood of his family to quench his thirst. That was how he acquired the taste for blood, thus he was changed into a Dragon Demon. When he came to Earth eighty-two years ago, he fought Kazer and became head of the Death Corps. Then he met Izumi, he disguised himself as a wounded soldier in order to get connected with Izumi. They soon wed and she became Second-in-Command of the Death Corps. But Rehito was a murderer and in turn he was killed."

Irth looks at Zack, taking in all the words he spoke.

"Izumi? Isn't she the Holy One? Explain."

"Izumi, now the Leader of the Death Corps. Her full name is Izumi Wolf, known to her troops as Lady Luck. They don't even know she's the Holy One."

"Lady Luck? Odd name for her."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing till I heard how she got that name. You see bullets and other weapons veer away from her in battle. People have heard her say that her fortune in battle was payback for the lousy luck she's had in life."

"Lousy luck? Like what?"

"Well, the death of her father, the Military Commander Col. Teiji Wolf. The death of her husband and the former leader of the Death Corps, Rehito. These events were followed by her uncle and step brother's death and murder. The loss of a husband and the idea of a murder in the family apparently took her over the edge. Izumi was four months pregnant at the time and the shock of her uncle and step brother's deaths led to the loss of her child. Add to this her other step brother, Zac was killed by Kazer's hands. To sum it up, in the seven months after her father's death, she lost her family and everything that mattered in her life."

"Geez, she's had it rough..."

"Yeah. Here's the thing, she didn't grieve long. Instead of weeping for her loss, she fully pledged herself to Blaze and Kazer."

"Now why's that?"

"Do I look like a psychic? You can't read the Holy One's mind. My best guesses are revenge and to revive Rehito. I heard that she firmly believes Rehito was murdered. Anyway, after many battles, she'd proven many times over that she was 'gifted' with an unusual streak of luck. In fact, some say she sold her soul for it."

"Her soul?"

"Her uncanny luck earned her a reputation that eventually lead Kazer to place her as leader of the Death Corps, above Leon and Jordan. Might say she is stronger than them both."

Jack climbs up onto the control panel.

"Worse thing is, she can't die."

"Why not?"

Zack droops his head.

"I really don't know. But my guess is punishment for releasing Blaze."

Jack crosses him arms and looks at Irth more.

"Irth, if you ever encounter Izumi don't you dare turn your back to her. You'll regret it if you do."

Irth nods his head and looks at Jack.

"Hold on, you said she believes that Rehito was murdered, right?" Zack nods. "Who does she think murdered him?"

Zack chuckles and smiles.

"A Goddess called Zenobia. But she isn't the one that killed Rehito..."

* * *

okay, now i got myself stumped here. oh boy, yes Izumi is living a really terrible hell. Please review and thanks for reading. I'm helping Rider with Irth now, plz give us sometime to figure things out. Thanks again! I own all the info on Rehito and Izumi! 


	21. Helping Hand

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Zack closed his eyes and sat there feeling the darkness outside. He soon opened his eyes and tackled the first person exiting the portal, Hwang. They crash to the floor rocking Fire Master back and forth, Irth looks at them as Zack sat on top of Hwang.

"Hwang!!! Buddy ol'pal! Where you've been?!"

Hwang's face showed terror and happiness at the same time. Zack hugs Hwang tightly as he laid there on the floor.

"Can...'t... bre...ath..."

Zack jumps back and looks down at Hwang, he rubs his head as Hwang sat up.

"Sorry about that, haven't seen you in years."

Hwang slowly stood up and coughed a few times.

"Yeah, I forgot how terrible it is to be around you when you are very happy."

Zack's happy face soon turns sour.

"Where the hell were you?!"

Hwang and Irth jump at the shout, Jack comes walking in and sees Hwang.

"Hey Hwang, how was Emperor Duak?"

Zack slowly looks down at Jack, Hwang panics and soon backs up.

"You knew about this?" Zack said with a growl.

Jack leans against the wall and eats a banana.

"Of course, since Hwang was away..." Hwang waves his arms around trying to get Jack to stop. "... I was left in charge to watch you."

"Watching me eh?" Zack said tilting his head toward Hwang.

Irth knew where this was heading and proceeded to walking out of the room, before he left Zack said something to him.

"Where you going Raz?"

Irth stopped in his tracks and looked at Zack, Zack was staring at him while Jack and Hwang try and sneak out of the room but found it impossible to move another inch.

"You knew?"

"Hell yeah, my dad was the one that killed you in the first place."

Irth is shocked.

"Don't worry though, you didn't feel a thing. Trust me, dad would of let you have a quick death. You're wondering why you were killed in the first place. It's simple really, you were on a suicide run."

"I wanted to be killed?"

"Duh, why do you think it's called 'suicide' in the first place. Geez Irth, are you that slow?"

Irth just shook his head, first Hahli was taken, then Rehito, after that learning that he was the long lost son of Leon and now finding out that he wanted to be killed. Irth couldn't handle it so he left the room, even if he were to go out and try to save Hahli it would be foolish. He didn't even know where she was.

After Irth left the room Zack looked back at Hwang.

"Don't kill me. I was on another job Aryn gave me, that's all."

Zack smiles.

"It's okay, but now that you're back it's time to kick Blaze's ass!" Zack just realized something. "Hold on one damn minute, was Irth carrying a sword?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Where the hell did he get that from?"

Hwang covered his mouth, he wasn't going to say a single word.

"Hwang???"

Hwang shook his head and Zack sat down on the floor.

"Fine, ass."

Hwang sighed, usually Zack would pulverize Hwang into pulp to get hidden info.

"How long are we going to wait? Hahli needs our help." Jack said.

"Shut it. They prolly torturing her for info, but I know that Kazer will be checking on her soon enough, besides Hahli can handle it. If we go out now we might be caught in the next wave of darkness."

- - -

Sure enough Zack was right, Kazer was checking on Hahli. She hanged there bloodied and tired. Ki'oli stood there exhausted from the torture.

"General Ki'oli, is it wise to keep whipping her when all it is doing it hurting you?"

Ki'oli looked at Furgin (Kazer) and grins.

"I'm enjoying this, but I will not stop till she tells me what I want to know!"

Ki'oli hits Hahli again with the whip, Kazer just shook his head. When Ki'oli was about to strike again Kazer grabbed the whip and jerked it from his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Ki'oli shouted.

"It is my job to see that you don't hurt yourself, it is very obvious she isn't going to talk. All your doing is tiring yourself to exhaustion and when he does come you'll be to tired to even strike, sir."

Ki'oli pants for a little while and looked at the tattered back of Hahli, he knew Furgin was right.

"Fine. I'll rest."

Ki'oli walked out of the room and Kazer smiles.

"You're welcomed, sir."

Kazer tosses the whip to the table and walked over in front of Hahli.

"How you holding up kid?"

Hahli could hardly lift her head so Kazer bent down to look up at her.

"Thank you..."

Kazer chuckles and leans closer to her. He whispers to her, Hahli could feel something odd about him, something forbidden and evil.

"Imposter. I know where the real Hahli is, she is on Vandaxa. Even if its impossible for evil to enter, it's not for me, heh. So you better play out your role or I'll see to it that death will come sooner than anyone planned, even your dear Zenobia. You do not want to mess with 'us'."

Kazer slowly stood up and cracked his neck, he looks down at Hahli grabbing her face. He runs his fingers into her face, soon blood marked his fingers.

"Just be glad that I postponed the rest of the torture. Oh and Irth is not coming."

Kazer lets go, he savors the blood and leaves the room laughing, Hahli sheds some tears.

"Irth..."

* * *

YAY! oh hey, if your confused read Moon Knight and Irth along with this. Joint stories!!! Thanks for reading, plz review! 


	22. Pleasure and Pain

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Blaze stood at the tallest tower on the fort Noyau De Lave'. He soon shifted his gaze to the sky; he knew that it was almost time; time was drawing nearer and nearer. The time when he and Zack along with any who drew close would be drawn into the world where Blaze ruled as king and nothing will be able to leave; only death was the only option there, but even that has a price.

Blaze looked down to see Shadow talking to Oroki, Blaze chuckles and looked up at the heavens, he knew Oracle was watching, she sees everything, she is everywhere, she is Oracle. The Creator's, God's, first creation. Blaze smiled and waved at her, he soon jumps off the tower falling through the floors till he reached the dudgeon where Hahli was being held. He watched as Hahli spoke to her daughter and son, he then watched as Oroki enters and speaks to Hahli.

Blaze watched and sighed at such pitiful creatures, he then looks at the shadows near the other door. Ki'oli and Kazer (Furgin) stood there watching and listening, not wanting to be spotted, they hid in the dark shadows not making a single move. Blaze could hear everyone's thoughts and he found Ki'oli to be interesting.

"_He's taking her away, damn him! She still hasn't talked!"_ Ki'oli thought.

Blaze smiles as Ki'oli made a fist and they watch Hahli be taken out of the room with Oroki following close behind. After they left the room Ki'oli kicked the wall over and over while Kazer shook his head.

"I should have whipped her more! Damn it!"

"General, if you continued you surely would of hurt yourself beyond healing!"

Ki'oli growled loudly and walked out of the room. Kazer looked at his father, nods his head and followed.

"_Eat son, you need to eat."_

"_I rather have souls but they have become scarce on this planet. But the food they have here is good."_

Blaze walked the cold halls and soon stops, he knew something was wrong, he could feel 'him' and 'he' was near. Too near.

_Not yet, it's not time._

Blaze shook his head, he could feel the grasp. Something touched him and he quickly looked around, no one was there but he knew that someone was, hiding from his vision. He sighs and stood there in the bloody, cold, damp halls. That feeling over came him again, he fought it off and looks around again. He flexed his hands and soon disappears.

Oracle sighed, Blaze is troubled greatly, and she knew this so she touched him. She could feel his burden, 'he' was troubling Blaze. Oracle knew what everyone was feeling and felt pity for them but it has to be this way, she knew that they will understand someday.

Oracle smiled at how everything was going okay, she soon stood next to Irth as he laid on the bed writing in terrible pain as his soul was craving to be freed from the pain, all caused by Rehito. To share the pain Hahli was going through and his own pain, the pain Rehito inflicted on him.

Void.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! leave a nice and kind review, thanks for reading! 


	23. Greeting The Guests

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Oracle rubbed Irth gently on his head, humming the hymn. Irth's body relaxes as she hummed it, Zack was listening to her hum and he soon hears the voices of the hymn being sung. He felt great peace listening to it, he looks at Oracle as she gently kissed Irth on the head. She wasn't going to bring him back from the past, he must handle it himself, for this was a mental and physical test.

Oracle unties her hair, as it gently falls down it became pure white, Heavenly white. Her whole appearance changed before Zack's eyes, to her original look of the beginning. The seven scared Orbs of Heaven float around her. She closed her eyes and gently sighed, white mist came from her mouth forming a crystal orb which she soon places on Irth's chest. She pushed into Irth's chest, Irth sighs and relaxes even more. Oracle smiles and looks at Zack, her eyes... Zack has never seen them like that before, they were all white, the pupil was even a mightier white. Oracle winks at him and changes them so Zack wouldn't freak out, for he has never seen her like this.

"You have company." She said.

Zack nods his head and gives a thumbs up, he watched as she looked back at Irth before fading away.

"Well, let me see. Gysu has died, many know him as Snake-Eater. Shame, oh well. At least Oracle has his company, she'll be sending him either to Heaven or be giving him Rebirth." Zack clamps his hands together. "Alright, Mayii and Revan should be here."

Zack closed Irth's room door and locked it so no one would disturb him, Zack knew that if someone else were to touch him now they too will be cast into the past, only Oracle can touch him. Zack open the ramp and walked outside, there a few feet away Mayii and Revan stood. Zack smiled at them and greeted them in his own way.

"Hi ya! Hahli's kids, right? Mayii and Revan, it's about time you two got here." Zack said with a big grin, that grin made Mayii giggle a little. The grin made Zack's nose wiggle and he doesn't even notice.

"How'd you know we were coming and our names?" Asked Revan.

"There's a lot of things I know, trust me, it's very complicated for ya. Now come inside before you both get a cold." Zack said gesturing them inside.

Zack closes the ramp and leads Mayii and Revan to a room, it was like a living room but far more decorative. A small pond was in the center of the room, it's water came from the Memory Tree, Mayii and Revan sat down on a soft couch and looked around the room. Some trophies were hung in here, all kinds of races but one race, the race that none can ever take as a trophy, the Dragonian race. Zack walked back to them handing them hot coco, he figured they might need to drink something warm, why not a Earth drink? Zack gestures them to drink and soon drinks some from his cup, Jack suddenly comes surfing into the room from a small waterfall that poured the water into the small pond.

"Cowa bunga!"

Jack hits the end of the pond and flips through the air landing on his tail. Mayii smiles and Jack bows.

"Thank you! Thank ---?" Jack looks at Mayii and Revan. "Holy crap! More of them!"

Jack dives back into the water where as Zack used his power and lifted him out by the tail.

"Stay back whoever you are! I'm pink and I'm mean!!"

"Give it up Jack, they are our guests for a while."

Revan didn't know what to say at this awkward scene, he's never seen a monkey that small or one being even pink! He looks over at Zack studying him over as was Mayii. Zack knew what they were doing and flexes for them.

"Nice muscles, no?"

"Uh... yeah, whatever." Mayii said looking away. "Where's Irth?"

Zack couldn't tell them, or could he? He could just tell them that Irth's soul was ripped in half, one was still in the present while the other was stuck in the past. Sure that make anyone's day, but still... The door opens and Irth stood at the door way, he looked groggy and extremely tired. Revan stood to greet Irth, they greet each other the Yautja way as does Mayii. Irth sits on the other side of the pond and looks at them, soon the smell of Broken Blossom's entered the room.

Mayii takes a deep breath.

"That almost smells like Heaven." Said Mayii.

"In a way it is." Irth replied.

Zack had a smug look on, he knew all the answers but kept his mouth shut for his mind drifted back to Selphie...

_Selphie. How I miss you, to hold you in my arms, to never let you go again. I tricked you so many times with my false deaths, and yet you still love me after all the pain I put you through. Oh Selphie, I will find the cure. Even if I don't have my full powers yet, I will get them and cure you!_

Finally after all these years, Zack finally realized that he had only 1/4 of his powers. It is a wonder how he is able to pull of the things he does, Blaze is using all his powers yet he's getting ever more stronger by the millisecond!

* * *

Please review!!! I OWN ALL OF IT but Mayii and Revan and Irth! well i own half of Irth, lol. 


	24. Memories Of His Past, Welcome Home Hahli

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Zack was hungry again, he knew Mayii and Revan were doing their own little things, and the music from Mayii's flute was nice. As Zack entered the kitchen he helped himself to any of the food from all across the universe. As he cooked Jack sat there watching him and the small TV set in the room, a football game was on and Jack was cheering for his team, again.

"Yay! Woo!"

Zack threw an apple at Jack which he of course caught and began to eat. Hwang sat at the table looking over some books and eating Earth cereal, Special K cereal. Zack chuckles and soon weeps silently, he missed Selphie's cooking.

Her hair would sway with her every little move, the very scent of her took away the stench of war and blood. Her soft eyes and slim body would fill Zack's hand with warm and peace. She was perfect, a perfect human wife for him yet many didn't see that fit for a Dragonian God. He didn't care, he'll make her a Goddess if he pleased

"Interesting." Hwang would say now and then making Zack come out of thought.

Zack continued to cook thinking of his family. Lance and Vedel, oh he misses their faces, he miss Li and Alessa his grand kids, and his many great grand kids. Yes, he even missed Cid, Selphie's father.

Zack laughs at how Cid used to pick on Zack, he could hear Cid.

"_Hey Sonny! Need you to fix my new airship 'Victoria'."_

Cid and his airships, he would spend hours working on them and building new ones in the process.

"What's up Zack?" Jack said throwing the apple core at Zack hitting him on the head.

Zack sighs. "I'm just thinking of my family."

Zack could feel Irth was reliving his past so he too returned to his past, to Oracle's destroyed temple.

_Past . . ._

Smoke and fires burned part of the city, Oort Cloud walked into the city to find none of Dark Dragon but civilians and innocents. Yet part of the city had flower petals covered the ground and buildings.

Kegdan looked around and notices a lone white father on the ground, he picks it up and smells it, he holds it down to the young dragon next to him.

"Smell this my son, smell your mother."

Zack smells the feather, her sweet scent can turn anyone evil to good. He takes the feather and keeps smelling it as they walked. Kegdan looked at the temple, it took them five days to get here and now this is what greeted them. Someone gave them false information about the city and Kegdan was determined to find the culprit.

"Sir!" Yelled a young Dragonian.

Kegdan and Zack look at the young dragon and smile at him, he ruffles Zack's hair and salutes Kegdan. His short brown hair and soft red eyes can make any female want him, his light red and black scale emitted strong heat of fire.

"Speak Izlude."

"Father, there are traces of a survivor in the temple."

Kegdan and Zack ran to the temple as some of Oort Cloud began to dig for the survivor.

"I got him!" Yelled someone.

Everyone looked at the injured youngling, he was covered completely in various colors of blood. He was alive but hurt. Zack looked at him and followed as they carried him to the lead healer.

"Speak to me child, what's your name?"

The youngling looked at everyone, Zack could sense pure evil in him. A Dragon Demon.

"Rehito." the youngling answered with an evil smile.

_Present. . ._

Zack shook his head and sighs, he should have killed Rehito when he had the chance but then again many people wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him. Many things in the past should be left alone for it will change everything. Even right now Zack is in the past, he was sent back to help Irth and everyone else, Oracle blocked his future and the universe and all the planes and realms till Zack and the others complete their task in the past and right now it's the past.

Zack's memory of the future was erased for many reasons, he figured it was a grim future and he has to change his fate and the fate of everyone in the massive universe, on all planes and realms. Everyone's fate rests in Zack's hands.

Something caught his nose, he smells the air.

"Hahli's back."

Jack and Hwang look at Zack funny like, they know that his nose never fails him.

"I'll go bring her in here, she needs healing and food." Hwang said standing up.

"She'll be taken to the healing room and will drink from a broken blossom." Zack said putting his food on three massive plates.

Hwang bows his head and walked to the Memory Tree room, as he walked to the room Mayii and Revan were hugging Hahli, she was smiling.

"Miss Hahli?" Hwang asked.

Hahli looks at Hwang, she's never seen him before and figures it must be another hidden guest. Hwang bows to her and walks over to her hand extended.

"I'm Hwang. You already figured I'm a guest of Irth's and a friend."

They shake hands and Hahli smiles.

"Well you already know me." Hahli said with a little laugh.

Hwang steps aside and Irth stood there, he smiled at Hahli, he walked over to her and hugs her gently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I've encountered some problems trying to save you."

"I know, one of the Bad Blood told me you weren't coming,"

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me." Irth said brushing Hahli's cheek.

Jack peeked inside and smiled when Hahli looks at him. He comes running in and tackles Hahli's leg.

"Yay! You're alive! We missed your smart ass attitude!"

Everyone laughs, Hwang nods his head to Irth and Irth kisses Hahli. Revan and Mayii just watched. Hahli could feel her heart flutter at his wonderful kiss. Zack interrupted the moment.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hahli!"

Irth and Hahli break from their kiss and look at Zack.

"Yeah, hi Zack."

"You know, you outta be healed. Come with me for healing." Zack said motion her to follow.

"Allow me." Irth said lifting Hahli off her feet.

"Oh Irth!"

"Oh brother." Zack said walking out of the room.

Jack hanged onto Hahli's leg as they walked down the spiraling halls to the healing room. Words were upon the door, Hahli, Mayii and Revan couldn't read it for it was Dragonian.

"Irth, what does that say?" Hahli asked.

"It says: '_Holy Healing is a great gift_.'"

As the door opens, inside flowers from all around the universe greeted everyone, not a single one made anyone sneeze. A chair sat in the center of the room, around it water flowed with the strong scent of broken blossoms. Mayii felt peaceful in this room but found that the Memory Tree room was the best, something about this whole ship was peaceful. Revan looked at all the flowers and found one particular flower in a glass container. Its blossom was in the shape of a dragon symbol, the petals were light purple, green and white. The flower looked sacred and mystical, as if it wasn't really there.

"Wow." Hahli said as Irth put her down. She looked around the whole room.

Zack taps his foot making multiple chairs to appear.

"Everyone sit in a chair. That includes you Mayii and Revan."

They look at Zack and took caution as they sat in the chairs. The chairs recline automatically, Hahli felt so comfortable, none of her wounds ached on the chair as if the chair wasn't even there. She could feel water on her back and a gentle mist on her body.

"Don't open you eyes. Let the room take your pains away, let the room heal you." Zack said.

He looked up as weeping cherry blossoms fall from above, he reaches out and catches a petal and smells it.

"Mom..."

Zack quickly looked up where the petals are coming from to see no one but her scent was on that petal. Only dragons and Dragonians can smell Oracle yet in some cases and reports, some claim they smelled her and changed their ways completely!

Hahli could feel her wounds heal as does Irth, Mayii and Revan were enjoying the calmness of the room as well as the peaceful tune coming from the Memory Tree. It felt like Heaven.

Zack looked at Hwang and head jerks toward Mayii.

"_Are you crazy? I'm too old for her, and why are you trying to get me hooked up with someone for anyway?!"_

"_Come on man, you're always looking for a girl. Why not try your luck here?"_

"_I can't. I work for Oracle. I can't Zack, I told you why! Even you know why, it'll be like me asking you to date her when you're married to Selphie! You idiot."_

"_I hate you." _Zack said.

"_I know." _Hwang said back sticking his tongue out at Zack.

Jack felt sleepy and got off Hahli's leg and fell asleep in the flower bed. Soon everyone was asleep but Zack and Hwang, they walked to the control room and looked outside.

"The darkness is coming." Hwang said as they watch the light of the world fades away.

"It's only a matter of time, soon 'he' will be back."

"You know, the real Hahli is in the future."

"I know, I know a lot of things man. The future she is in is not the future I came from. Oracle sent me back to change the outcome that I failed in the past."

"I've seen the future of which you failed. I couldn't stand it nor could Oracle and the Creator, that's why they want you to fix your error, they want to see if you can correct your mistake, if not they will restart the universe and everything. All the planes and realms will be restarted! That's why you must change the future! Zenobia can only do little for her role is only a little of yours, she knows the grim future as well but Oracle has erased many memories, your's, Zenobia's, many others."

Zack punches Hwang on the arm.

"Why not you?"

"I'm Oracle's messenger."

"_Zack?"_

Zack turned around and the room changed back to the graveyard where Selphie rests. She was standing there looking at him in her yellow tank top and blue shorts.

"_Selphie, what is it?"_

"_Promise me."_

Zack embraces her as she kisses him on the lips.

"_Promise me, promise me you'll change the future."_

"_What will happen if I don't?"_

"_We'll never see each other again. I'll never exist nor will everyone else."_

"_What happened to me that caused me to fail?"_

"_You died."_

"_I died many times before."_

"_No, this death is the death of you, Blaze and many other Gods and Goddesses. Including your Goddess friend Zenobia."_

"_I died... wiped out of existence with everyone else?"_

"'_He' killed everyone, even Zenobia. I know you and Blaze are the only ones that can stop him since you're both part of him. Blaze want's him to come back and at the same time doesn't. Blaze want's to return to his normal self. The Bloody Dragon as must you return to that being."_

"_I can't! If I do, I..."_

"_Zacky, you know you can control it, you just never did. You always looked at the bad side, you are the Bloody Dragon, you sleep as does Blaze. He wants to wake himself and you. Promise me."_

"_I promise."_

"_I love you, please come back for me."_

"_I love you too and I will come back. I swear on mom's name and the name of the Creator, I will come back for you. No more false deaths, no more!"_

Hwang nods his head as Zack dropped back into the chair.

"Did you like that?" Hwang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oracle has left Selphie to talk to you."

"I miss her Hwang. I miss her!"

Hwang pats Zack on the back.

"I know, I miss her too. After this damn war is over let's go home."

"Yeah."

Zack looks out at the darkness, where as on the Bloody Moon, Blaze was looking down at the plant as well.

"Ryu, it's only a matter of time before we face each other."

Zack walked to the window and looked up at Bloody Moon.

"I will finish this!"

Blaze laughs.

"As will I."

Zack sticks up a middle finger.

"Unleash hell, brother."

* * *

Please read 'Irth' and 'Moon Knight' with this so yas don't get lost! please review! 


	25. The Past Is Fun, But 'He' Is Calling

**This is a part of my ZTS series.**

**Created back in 1996, before FF came to be.**

**All places, characters and info belong to me!**

**Irth, a Yautja, and a few other characters belong to Rider of the Mystics.**

**Hahli, the Moon Knight, and a few other characters belong to GracefulWhiteDragon/The Crimson Curse.**

**After the events in Irth and Moon Knight.**

**Sorry but this story is MINE!! The Oracle Dragon©**

Leon remembers the time in ages past, the time back on Dragonia when the Dragon War was being fought, and he was the one of a few that played a hidden role in the show. The Dark Dragon and a few others held the stones, the cursed Zodiac Stones forged by the Devil himself, 'him'. Many known the era as 'The Zodiac Stone Era' or 'Z Era'. 

Blaze sat on his throne thinking of that time as well, such a glorious war. Three whole generations wiped out to the brink of annihilation, such chaos and blood shed. There were five war parties, the Black Dragon and White Dragon were fighting over the throne, the Oort Cloud and the Dark Dragon were fighting each other for their own reasons. Oort Cloud was fighting for the truth and the Royal Family, where as Dark Dragon was fighting for death and power. The fifth party wasn't exactly a war party, it was the church, they were running the whole show, corrupt bastards, running everyone but the Dark Dragon, it was being run by Blaze. Such a war!

Blaze held out his hand, his palm facing the sky an orb grows out his hand, he looks into the deep swirling black mist inside the orb as it showed the past to him, when Leon convinced the leader of the Oort Cloud to join them by an offer no one can refuse, but those that knew the truth of the Z Stones could resist the offer of ultimate power, the power of 'him'.

_Past... Beoulve Residence..._

The dinning room, candles lit part of the room along with liquid light coursing through the crystal tubes along the walls and floor. The massive twenty foot table seated over sixteen chairs, the finest wood of the Memory Trees, the red velvet table cloth was decorated with gold and silver trim and designs. A tapestry behind the head chair bore the Beoulve Insignia. A Dragonian sat at the head chair, his face aged only a little, his thin brown and gray hair rounded the bald spot on the top of his head, his silver robe held together by an obsidian rope. His gray eyes stared at the Dragonian at the other end of the table, his youthful looks and his serious battle armor intimidated him. He knew this man well, the Leader of the Death Corps, Leon. 

Leon just stared at the Dragonian, and smiled, he was waiting to see if the man would give in or not. He read him like a book, he soon sighed and gave the man a look of calmness.

"I see you have no intention of agreeing with our ambitions."

The man nods his head.

"That's right. His Excellency's wish is to unify the kingdoms. Rather, until, Prince Orinas is recognized as the true king, we won't stop fighting. As long as the Beoulve's live, we won't give up."

Leon chuckled a little.

"Who do you think let you assassinate Duke Larg?"

"What a thing to say. Larg was killed by someone sent by the Nanten. Or... are you saying you sent the assassin?"

Leon rubs his chin and shakes his head.

"So you're definitely not going too corporate?"

"If we wanted to, we could easily beat you. Don't forget that." The man said seriously.

Leon knew what to say, the man was trying to bring him down to his level, such a fool.

"'Us'? Do you remember the 'poison' was that took out the Oort Cloud?"

The man thinks a little and soon nods his head, he remembers that day well. He was there when the poison was spread on the battle field by the Dark Dragon to weaken the Black Dragon, White Dragon and Oort Cloud as well. He was knocked out because of the poison.

"I think it was extracted from Moss Fungus."

"Right. Large doses won't kill you. But, even small amounts over a long time can be deadly."

The man is silent, he was starting to get a bit scared by being here alone with Leon, the Dragon of Destruction, the strongest of the Twins. Leon continues to talk.

"Over time, you develop symptoms similar to a cold or flu. You're not fully aware of your condition until it's too late."

The man remains silent, Leon sneers at him and brings up Balbanes the Great, former leader of the Oort Cloud. 

"Didn't your father die from flu complications?"

"What are you saying?" Snapped the man.

"I heard you know a lot about the poison."

"So... what are you saying?"

"If you bury a body with Moss Fungus, the Moss Fungus begins to grow 'out' of the body. Did you know that?"

The man is silent, Leon knew the truth of Balbanes death.

"Such trivial things... Oh, yeah, I've got something for you from Lord Blaze."

Leon pulled out a bloody orange orb, it's the size of a baseball. The man looks at it and then Leon.

"What's this?"

Leon smiles as he rolled it back and forth on the table, the Dragonian mark on it showed a Zodiac Symbol, but the man already knew what it was. 

"It's a holy Zodiac Stone from Murond. He'd like you to have this to show his trust in you."

Leon stopped the Z Stone and withdrew his hands, the orb flashes as if the sun quickly shined on it. Soon lighting struck outside as the man leans forward in his chair staring at the Z Stone considering his options. Outside the doors of the dinning room, the man's brother, Zalbag, saw and heard the whole thing.

_Present . . ._

Blaze made a fist and the orb reenters his body, he looks over at Leon standing at a window looking down at the planet and its tiny moon. Bloody Moon is ten times bigger than this planet's moon. Blaze knew what Leon was thinking, he and Jordan didn't like being Second-In-Command of the Death Corps, they were always the leaders ever since it came into existence all those long years ago.

Leon sighed, he knew Blaze was looking at him, he soon nods his head and felt the gaze leave him. That gaze could freeze anyone in their tacks, burn their souls to nothingness and insert Virus into them to devour whatever soul was left. He soon looked down at the lower levels of the castle, Jordan could be seen near 'Hell Pit' fishing for souls lost forever in Hell. Leon chuckles at Jordan's teasing about those in Hell, 'They are already cooked and very crunchy!'.

Jordan looked up at his twin, he turns his back to 'Hell Pit' and extends his mighty tale into the fiery depths, he soon impales a soul, brought it out of Hell and eats it. He smiles as he continues to claim more souls to satisfy his hunger. This made Leon hungry but he rather not eat, he was still suffering from his hosts soul, constant fighting, Leon is still waiting for his body to be found by his demon minions. They haven't even located Jordan's either.

For years they've been waiting for their bodies to be found, yet there were many bodies out there suitable for them to use yet their real bodies is what they want.

He was also suffering for the loss of Irth, he still can't figure out how he escaped but he knew there was an insider somewhere. Leon just wanted to talk to Irth about where he was all these years, what he was doing and such. He missed him since he went missing during the war, but he never figured that he would ask Oracle for Rebirth.

Blaze looked out into the massive throne room, Kazer was in deep thought. Blaze smiled and looked down at the floor, his eyes looked for Izumi, she was training new recruits. She looks up at him and bows her head, he smiled at her and soon drew his attention away. He felt that grabbing feeling again, pulling at him, . . .calling him.

"_Come to me..."_

Blaze looked around, he knew that voice. As he stood, his minions looked at him, they bow and back off, he dismisses them and Leon looks at him as does Kazer. They bow their heads and leave the room, as the mighty doors closed Blaze walked to the center of the room.

"_Come to me, Blaze..."_

"Why don't you show yourself?!" Blaze demanded, placing one of his hands on Bloody Sword.

That one voice was deep, powerful and threatening. Soon an evil laughter enters the hall accompanying it was blood red light, haunting images of death, blood, chaos, murder, corpses, Hell, wars and with those horrible images many voices began to speak, over millions of them and they spoke as one, one mighty voice that haunted Blaze and Zack from the dawn of time.

"_Come to me..."_

Blaze hated this, it was 'him' and 'he' was near.

* * *

Holy Moose! i thought i never get this up! yes, the first bit is from the orginal series! made back in 96, you can't believe how long it took me to find it!! anyway, sorry for it being so LATE! SORRY! my computer wouldn't burn my CD, but now i hope it's working right, Later y'all! 


End file.
